My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha
by sapphire-glass
Summary: Rated for language. A cute story in Kagome's POV. From flower crowns, to a trip to Atlantic City, this story is just filled with fluff and humor. The first few chapters are really short; writing is better and chapters are longer as story progresses.
1. Flower Crowns

**My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha (cries at sad thought), Rumiko Takahashi does. I own MY ideas, so please don't take anything. This story is from Kagome's POV, so sorry to those who don't like her. Inspired a little by another writer at

**Chapter One:** FLOWER CROWNS

I sat in the grass, Inuyasha resting behind me. I was making a crown out of flowers, as was Sango. We were both sitting side-by-side, the boys resting behind us. I was currently showing Sango how to thread the grass. I smiled. Life was much more peaceful in the feudal era, ever since we defeated Naraku.

"Sango, are you sure you're safe with him behind you?" I asked, pointing to Miroku. She turned to look at him. "Don't worry, Kagome, I had a nice talk with him." She smiled. I wonder what she said to Miroku, oh well. I finished making my crown, and so did Sango. We giggled for no apparent reason.

I put my crown on Inuyasha's head. He looked so adorable! He breathed hard and I rubbed his ears. He growled a little, like a 'Thanks'. But I knew he was still asleep. His ears twitched, it made me laugh.

"What are you going to do with your little creation Sango?" I asked. Sango simply said "I'll give it to little Shippo." Yes, it would also look cute on Shippo. "Inuyasha looks so cute" Sango teased. I smiled, yep, she was right.

She crawled over to Miroku and tickled his feet. He pushed upward and bashed skulls with Inuyasha. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped up in attack position. They both sweat dropped and blushed a bright red when they figured out nothing was wrong.

We burst out in laughter as the boys blushed an even brighter red. Miroku saw my work of art on Inuyasha's head, and chuckled silently. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Inuyasha snapped. He twitched his ears and ripped the flowers off of his head. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"

--sorry if you don't like it so far, stay tuned and please nicely review--


	2. Runaway Kiss

**My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha:** Chapter Two: Runaway Kiss

Sango giggled "Run, Kagome!" I did. I ran away from all of them, towards the lake. I could hear foot steps behind me. I smiled. I know who it is. I turned around, but I wasn't left running in mercy for long.

Inuyasha tackled me to the ground, and I laughed as did he. I pretended to be in pain. "Kagome, don't tell me I hurt you already?" he said in a worried tone. It was a pretty convincing act, since he was pinning me to the ground. A smile spread across my face and I screamed "NOPE!" I rolled over and over, wrestling with Inuyasha.

Again, I ended up being on the bottom. Curse his over-powering strength and weight. He smiled; he knew he won. GRRR! I smiled. He looked so cute, like the time we came in contact with Kagura, leading to the battle with Kaogra and Naraku. Boy that was a harsh memory. I was yelling at him for never being serious.

"Inuyasha?" I asked. He cocked his head to show attention. I needed something so I could win this small battle of wrestling. It's silly, I knew, but oh well. I also wanted an answer. "Remember the first time we kissed?" Inuyasha, I swear, you would have thought he was a tomato the way he was blushing.

"Yeah…" he said, faintly. "Well, did you mean what you said when we defeated Kaogra? I said. "Wha!?" he said embarrassed and off guard. My chance to attack, not his. I rolled over, and now HE was pinned. I held on with all my might, and after a while he gave up so I loosened my grip.

"Answer me Inuyasha." He frowned. "Yeah, why?" he said in a growl. How rude! I climber off of him and sat there, my eyes closed and arms crossed. He can be such a jerk! I could feel him eyeing me. AGGHH!

He pounced on me. "You stole my move, you jerk!" I yelled at him. He sat on top of my laughing hysterically. "You're crushing me, Inuyasha!" I screamed in his face. He wasn't that much in weight, I don't think, but god he could really put weight down on you if he tried!

He stopped laughing. "So?" he said with a smirk. "INUYASHA I SWEAR!!!!" He folded his arms across his chest, still on top of me. "What? Tell me to sit? Would you like to be crushed, Kagome?" he said slyly. Darn it! I hate it when he's right! If I even thought about saying sit, that hanyou would surely crush me even more.

I folded my arms. "Grrr, Inuyasha!!!! You're so mean! You nearly kill me and piss me off!" I said angrily. He looked confused. "How'd I piss you off?" he said dumbly. _Oh my god!_ I scram in my head. _YOU KNOW WHY!!!!!_

Inuyasha got that mischievous look in his eye. "Inuyasha, I don't like that look…" I stuttered. He again, cocked his head. "Why, 'cause you know I'm up to somethin'?" he asked, teasing me. "Inuya----"I was stopped in my tracks. Inuyasha was kissing me! My heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome, of course I didn't mean what I said that day. Like I seriously want those two to know anything." He said like 'you're so dumb'. A spark lit up inside me, and I kissed Inuyasha right back. He fell backwards, surprised. I was surprised at myself as well…… was Inuyasha actually opening up to me?

I ended the kiss and he looked amazed. :: Inuyasha's POV: What the hell….Kagome kissed **_me_**.I'm taking this somewhere....Oh shit, not right now. the bitch and the monk will get worried. Damnit!_: Back to Kagome's POV:_ Inuyasha took me in his arms and picked me up. **(AN: Sorry if this is getting a little fluffy, but I warned you.)** "Come on, they'll think I murdered you."

---fluffy, yes? Hahahaaaaaaaa--


	3. It's Miroku's Funeral

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Three:** It's _Miroku's_ Funeral

Inuyasha carried me back, walking. "This is taking forever!" he growled, and flew into the air. "AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He pounced off the trees and the grass; he stopped when Sango and Miroku were insight. They waved. "Oh know, Miroku, Sango's mad." I heard her say.

Inuyasha put me down and "OWWW!" I pulled his ear over to where Sango and Miroku were still sitting. "OWWW, what the heellllll Kagommeee!?" Inuyasha pleaded as I continued to walk. I stopped, and looked him straight in the eye. **(AN: I know Kagome doesn't curse, but she's told him not to do that unless he told her millions of times, so here it comes.)** "Damnit, Inuyasha. I told you not to EVER do that unless you warned me!" I yelled at him.

I let go of his ear and stomped off over towards our cabin. Darn, Inuyasha. He knows what I told him and he continues to scare the heck out of me. Jerk! Miroku just had to make things worse. "Right on, Kagome, show your pet who's boss." Inuyasha's face turned into an angry red. "Miroku, shut up!!!!!" I yelled and whacked him in his face.

As I stomped inside the actual cabin, I heard Miroku scream again. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT, STOP IT!!!!" Sango screamed. I chuckled to myself. So much for Sango's talk with that pig, Miroku. I sat on a chair in the corner of the room. The nerve of him! I listened quietly as there was more arguing.

"So, Inuyasha, what funs were you two having while you were ditching us?" Miroku said slyly to him. I could tell by the silence that Inuyasha was blushing. I heard Miroku cry out in pain, and become distant. Inuyasha's voice became distant too. I guess he was chasing him. But I did hear Inuyasha screaming "It's none of your fucking business Miroku! Come back here you wimp so I can beat the shit outta ya!" and of course, Miroku yelling "Ahhh, somebody help!!!" (**Kagome sweat drops**)

I laughed. Sango just then walked in and sat by me, on the floor. I got out of the chair to sit beside her. "So, Kagome, don't worry, you don't have to tell me, but what did happen?" she asked me in the same tone Miroku had asked Inuyasha. This was like, daishavoo; I blushed too.

She smiled. Sango's my friend….I can tell her anything, right? "Well, I said slowly and a little embarrassed, we were wrestling. And…um….we kissed." Sango clapped her hands. "How cool!" she shrieked. I added, "Um…twice?" Sango looked at me gleaming. What's up with her?

"You guys make a cute couple, Kagome." She said. I blushed (**sweat drop**). "What did you talk to Miroku about, anyways?" I asked, curious. Now Sango blushed. "Sango, c'mon, tell me." I said persistently. She stuttered while saying this, "Well…..Please don't tell Inuyasha or Miroku that I told you! But….me and Miroku….kind of….." I cut her off. "Oh Sango, that's so sweet!"

She blushed even harder. "Don't worry, I won't tell any of them losers." I said with a wave of my hand. We smiled, and hugged. Sango, I knew, wouldn't tell Miroku a word. And I wouldn't tell Inuyasha a word, either. That's what friends do, especially when it comes to guys.

Suddenly Miroku burst through the cabin door and hid behind Sango. SLAP! **(AN: I know Sango rarely curses as well, but she's getting pissed off.)** "Damnit Miroku! Stop being such a pervert!" she yelled. Inuyasha burst through the door, like, 2.54 seconds later. "Where the hell is he?!" he growled.

Miroku slowly peeked his head out from behind Sango. "Please, Inuyasha, have mercy, it was a simple friend-to-friend question!" Miroku begged. With the look on Inuyasha's face, it was like they weren't friends. But we all knew they liked each other a little.

A rock came flying towards us, and I and Sango ducked. It hit Miroku head on. Ouch! He was knocked to the floor, (AN: with the anime swirls) and we slowly put our heads up. "Jesus, Inuyasha, you could have hit us!" I yelled at him, standing up. "But I didn't, Kagome!" he snapped back. "You couldn't be nice to me for more than 10 minutes, could you!?" I snapped back at him.

Miroku drowsily woke up and said stupidly "Ah ha! I knew you and Kagome were doing something!" "Shut up Miroku!" Sango, Inuyasha, and I screamed. We must have hit him for a whole 5 looong minutes, before walking out of the cabin. Miroku lay still on the cabin floor, unconscious once again.

"The bastard never learns." Inuyasha said smugly. I'm still mad, but I added "Yep. It's Miroku's funeral."

--the end for NOW. Wait for a 'nother chapter. Thanks for reviewing guys! What little things can make a retard happy, hehe.--


	4. The Boys' Talk

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Four:** The Boys' Talk

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys, it may sound like a retard answer, but I would have been happy with 5 reviews! Don't stop reviewing though, hehe. Sorry this chapter is soooooo short, and kinda pointless. Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna actually tell each other about what happened, hehe. It's Miroku's fault for bringing up the subject. : Points at Miroku: You can hate the chapter and not review, I'm ok with that, but next chapter will hopefully be better. Hehehe. : blocks flames with shield:  hey, that looks like a smiley face, hehe. That wasn't intended **

_/Later at nigh_t I lay on the ground next to Sango, sleeping in the cabin. Inuyasha and Miroku were in a corner of the room awake. They thought we were asleep, I suppose, but really, Sango and I just laid there extremely quiet. One sound and we knew that hanyou would hear us.

I had brought a game from my era, that one where you pushed the button which blew air into water, which made little hoops hopefully go on the nubs. Inuyasha sat there playing with it, getting frustrated. Miroku had one where you have to shoot the ball in the hoops, also frustrated.

Sango and I were about to burst out laughing, but, we successfully didn't. "Inuyasha?" we heard Miroku ask. Inuyasha turned his head to Miroku and flinging both the games out the window. Oh my god, those were mine! "I know this isn't usual, but I feel like talking." Miroku slowly said.

Inuyasha surprisingly nodded. Before Miroku spoke a word, Inuyasha put a clawed finger up to his mouth. He started to walk over to us. Sango and I exchanged glances and quickly closed our eyes. I could feel Inuyasha's face close to mine. He slowly breathed on me. It always tickles my nose slightly, and I always giggle. He knew that if I was awake, which I am, I would giggle.

I turned on my side like I was just turning in my sleep, which he bought. I was really wiggling my nose to make it stop itching. I turned back over and faced Sango. We opened our eyes and Inuyasha was no longer beside us, but with Miroku. "They're asleep" Inuyasha said.

Miroku started the conversation. "I know it's 'none of my damn business' as you put it, but don't you think we should talk about the girls?" I saw Inuyasha shift on his side. "I guess" he said slowly. "Somethin' going on between you and her?" Inuyasha said slyly, pointing a thumb towards Sango. I saw Sango blush.

I also saw Miroku blush and then smile goofily. "Yes, Inuyasha, I do believe Sango is my only love." He said dreamily. I can't explain what color Sango's face turned; I'll have to name it someday. "Feh! And her ass is your hands' love, right?" Inuyasha snorted. Miroku smiled.

"They have a mind of their own, my friend." Miroku said. Sango and I rolled our eyes, and we noticed Inuyasha did too. "Ever tell 'er that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, obviously talking about Sango. "About my hands!?" he said shocked. Inuyasha sighed. "No, lech, that you love her." He said, 'D'UH!'ly. "She's already experienced your hands." Inuyasha said with disgust in his voice.

Miroku thought for a minute. "Well, he said, I tell her all the time but she doesn't seem to quite believe me. But I do think we'll be together in no time!" Inuyasha "Feh''d. "Think she's 'the one' you always talk about?" Inuyasha asked quietly. I heard Miroku sigh heavily. "Yes my furry eared friend, I do."

"So, Inuyasha, and don't you dare hit me because I told you what I've been doing, but did you and Kagome have a little fun while you were away?" Miroku asked slyly. Inuyasha blushed, as did I. "Come on, Inuyasha, we're all guys here!" Miroku said in a chipper voice. _No, two girls, a hanyou, and a pervert,_ I thought to myself.

"I think I….I" Inuyasha stuttered. Miroku slapped him on the back. Inuyasha basically choked out the next few words "I LOVE: cough: HER!!!!" Miroku smiled. "Thought ya did." He said, as if it was an accomplishment. Ok, now I think its Sango's turn to name my face color. It's so sweet because even if he doesn't admit it to me, I know he really does have feelings, strong ones.

"So, did you guys play a little?" Miroku asked in his perverted tone. Inuyasha blushed really hard. "Ah ha! I knew it!" Miroku shouted, shooting a fist in the air. WHACK! Inuyasha bonked him on the head. "Shut up, ass, you'll wake 'em up!" He growled. _Not exactly……_ I thought.

"So, Miroku asked while rubbing his newly attached bruise along with the others from earlier, do YOU think Kagome's the girl for you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I wouldn't fit with her family." He said blankly. That's so not true! My mom and brother love him! My friends on the other hand think he's just some guy with silver hair.

"Inuyasha, as long as she loves you, and trust you me I know she does, you'll be fine, and it doesn't matter who thinks anything." Miroku said wisely. Sadly, he's right… for once. "You're right for once, lech…" Inuyasha trailed off. "Then yeah, if she can put up with me, then she's definitely the one. Can't…..say I don't love her…..that'd be a lie." Inuyasha said gently. Major blush effect going on here!

I am soooooo happy to hear that! Oh my god! Now I really don't have to leave, even though we still need about two more pieces of the shard left. I smiled. Miroku also smiled, and patted Inuyasha on the back. Before they started to go to sleep near us, Miroku said with a grin, "You know what Inuyasha? I think it'd be a lie, too."

--did you hate it!!!!? I thought it was…… ok. Please no flames: puts up shields:--


	5. Gross to The Touch: Part I

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Five:** Gross To The Touch: Part I

AN: Yay, I got nice reviews, thanks guys! You're happiness makes writing worth my while! This chapter was inspired by me and a friends' conversation, hehe. I told you I was going to put it1 hahahah!!!!! My friend is Emerald Ash, she's AWESOME at writing, review her work! Might I suggest Lovers and Killers, hehe? I'm on 3 peoples' favorite authors' list! Yay! No, that doesn't mean you have to too, lol. I feel bad for Kagome in this chapter, hehehe. ::ducks from arrow shot by Kagome:: Kagome: Sapphire! I can't believe you did that to me!!!!!!!!!! :: runs after scared Sapphire:: z (ha, stopped the smiley face process!)

A Couple Days Later "I am so tired" I said sleepily. We had just finished destroying some really disgusting demons. I'm really tired, yawn so I can't currently go into detail. We'd thought that since Naraku was dead, we'd have got all the shards right then and there.

Unfortunately, he thought ahead and hid 2 extras. Now we have to find one more, and I KNOW it'll be hard. But what will happen after the Shikon no Tama is completed? I don't know, yawn. Sango yawned as well. "I know, I'm really tired too Kagome." She agreed. "Yes, and we are nowhere near the cabin" added Miroku.

WHACK! Inuyasha's fist whacked Miroku's head. "Don't remind us, ya shithead" Inuyasha growled. Oh yes, Inuyasha's tired. Not good. I suddenly collapsed on the grass. My feet are killing me! Inuyasha ran over to me. "What's wrong, Gome?" he asked, using one of my nicknames.

I sighed. "I already said I'm tired! My legs are killing me, and above all that, we STINK!" I whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then took a sniff. He winced._ Has he been BREATHING at all? He would have smelt it before!!!!!_ I angrily thought to myself. Inuyasha picked me up, bridal style.

Ahhh, at least my feet feel better. I closed me eyes and rested in Inuyasha's strong arms, the motion of his steps on the hard ground rocking me to sleep. Suddenly, his breathing got heavier, like he smelt something. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to find out that I'm right!

"Whatcha smell, Inu?" I said curious. His perked ears seemed to droop in a happy manner. Huh? He sighed. "Finally! You're prayers were answered Kags." He said, using another of my nicknames. "What do you mean?" Sango, Miroku, and I all asked at once, pleadingly. (Inuyasha sweatdrops)

"You'll see" he said quietly, and held me tighter. Oh no! He's going to leap!!!! I was about to yell when I noticed he wasn't going anywhere. "Hold on" he said. YES!!! I finally got through that thick skull of his! I threw my hands around his neck. I was getting a frontal piggy-stomach ride.

**(A/N: You know how Kagome always gets a piggy-back ride off of Inuyasha? Well that's what their doing, only she's on his chest and not back. His hands are supporting her….uh…."bum bum". Lol. Hehe, I like that word.)**

He raced in one direction, Kirara, who was carrying Miroku and Sango, raced after him. After about 5 minutes, I saw what he meant. It was springs. Hot springs! YES! Kirara landed on the ground and Sango jumped off. We gave each other a high five. "We call first dibs!" I yelled as Sango pulled me towards the springs. (Miroku and Inuyasha sweat drop)

In the Springs "Ahhh" I sighed. This felt so good! **(A/N: Do you guys want Shippo in this?)** "This is soooooo relaxing" Sango said happily. "M hm!" I agreed. We never wanted to get up. We heard foot steps coming near us. We ducked down in the water. If it's Miroku, I swear!

Nope! Surprisingly. It's Inuyasha. He had his head turned the other way. "Uh, you guys almost done?" he asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. We blushed. We weren't in there that long, were we?! "Umm….yeah…" Sango said slowly. Inuyasha sighed in relief and ran back to where Miroku must have been.

As we dried up and got our clothing back on, we heard Miroku cry in pain. "What'd he do now!?" I said annoyed. We quickly found out. "Miroku you pervert, NO I didn't look at them!" Inuyasha screamed. Phew! We blushed. Thank goodness he isn't THAT perverted.

Sango and I walked over to the whining Miroku and the angry Inuyasha. "All yours!" I said in a chipper tone. Sango and I walked over to Kirara and rest against her fuzzy back. She didn't transform back to her little self, yet. After about 5 minutes Miroku came back dressed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked. Miroku sighed. "He mustta been really beat. I told him we needed to get out and he just fell asleep." He said with a shrug. "Well, I'm not going over there." I said sternly. Miroku grinned. "Why not, Kagome? He asked, giving me another perverted grin.

"EW, duh, gross Miroku!" I yelled. "He's naked AND sleeping!" I added with disgust. Please, he may be cute and all, but sheesh! Miroku walked over to me and took my necklace out of my yellow backpack **(A/N: Not the shards…. A necklace her…… mom gave to her, or something. Either way, it's precious to Kagome)**. "What are you doing, Miroku?" I asked afraid.

"Oh, just giving you an exercise!" he yelled. Just like that, the hentai threw my necklace into the springs…gulp Right by Inuyasha. "Miroku you pervert!" I yelled. I smacked him in the face and hesitantly walked over to the springs. _GROSS!_ I scram in my head. Everything was covered up though, good.

Inuyasha was against a rock, sleeping. He's so adorable when he sleeps….God, Kagome, focus. I instructed myself. I peered into the water (Thank GOD it's not clear water) to see if I saw the glint on the pendant on the necklace. I did…….but I wish I hadn't.

--short cliffhanger, hehe. The next chapter is part II to this one, and its short.--


	6. Gross to The Touch: Part II

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Five:** Gross To The Touch: Part II

**AN: Hehe. Disgusting and short. Not the way you like it.**

Why I wish I hadn't seen the glint your thinking? points to where Inuyasha's……thing is. I almost screamed out in disgust! I couldn't whisper or say anything because Inuyasha would wake up, and call ME the pervert! not true!

I quietly stepped into the water, and paused. No movement from the hanyou. I stepped closer and tried to see if the glint was really where I thought it was. Yep gulps for…4th time?, it's there alright. I just stood there, trying to devise a quick plan.

_Ok,_ I thought to myself_, I'll just grab the necklace because I know where it is, and then jet_. I wanted to get this over with. I reached down and grabbed the pendant. I pulled it up and touched something else……

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed in disgust, waging my hand in the air as if I was just stabbed. "EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!!!!!" I continued to yell. I darted out of the water, ran past Miroku to smack him in the face, and ran down a hill.

**--hehe, EXTREMELEY short and disgusting. Haha. ::puts shield up to block flames and arrows and attacks::**


	7. Telling Off Hojo

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Six:** Telling off Hojo

**AN: Yay, 4 favorite lists, a couple favorite story lists, and 20 reviews. Does happy dance . I'm a sad and happy little girl. Guys, please review "Inuyahsa fangirl"'s work. It doesn't show up on the search. Go to my reviews, and go to the first page, and click her name. Ok? It's a really good story and I'd be bummed with writer's block if my buddy was sad. Please? M'K thanks. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, hmmmmm……. I wrote this out of nowhere, so…yeah. Not that much fluffiness in this chapter. It's more of a….a truth chapter. Kagome tells Hojo the truth. Yep… Hehe, I type these up on MS WORD first, and for 'hmmmmm' it came up with hammy, lol. Enjoy, and review! Grrr. Hehe, love ya!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I yawned as I sleepily hit my alarm. "Mmm… Inu…yasha..." I whispered. I then shot up in my bed, and looked around. "I am not in the feudal era…but…..how'd I get home?" I said confused. A voice at my door way said "Oh, hi honey, Inuyasha found you at the bottom of a hill, passed out. He brought you home…..Are you ok?"

It was my mother, of course. I shuddered as what happened the night before taunted my thoughts. Eww. "Yep, I'm, **(yawn),** ok Mom, seriously." I replied, stretching. Mom just shook her head. "You amaze me, kid. Anyway, get up, or else you'll end up being late again." With that, Mom closed my door and I heard her footsteps travel downstairs.

School? Ugghh. I hate school. I can hardly pay attention, anymore. I got up and got dressed into my uniform. I went to the bathroom, and brushed the knots out of my black hair. Then I brushed my teeth, and stared at myself in the mirror. _I'm a mess,_ I thought, and went downstairs.

I grabbed a muffin that was on the table, got my yellow backpack, and ran out the door. "Bye Mom, Grandpa, Souta!" I yelled quickly, remembering that I forgot about them. I walked across the lawn and onto the side walk. "I guess I don't feel like riding the bus today" I said distantly.

"KAGOOME!!!!!!" I heard three familiar voices scream. It was Ayame, Eri, and Yumi. "Oh, hi guys." I said flatly. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I just feel like thinking. I waited for my friends to catch up to me. "So…..Whacha been up to lately, Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked in a chipper tone.

I shook my head. Hopefully they'll understand that I'm tired. "Oh…. Did that guy you were talking about make you mad again?" Yumi asked. I blushed. "NO! I just don't feel like talking, is all." I snapped at her. I felt bad. Yumi didn't do anything…….she was just asking. I sighed.

"Sorry, Yumi. I'm just tired." I apologized. She nodded and gave me an 'I-forgive-you' smiled. I smiled back. "Hey, Kagome?" Eri asked me. I looked at her. **(AN: Incase you were getting lost, they are all walking while talking.)** "Are you ever going to accept Hojo's dates?"

I rolled my eyes. Hojo. I hadn't even thought about him. "I don't know, Eri. He's a really nice guy, but I just… oh I don't know." I said, fibbing a bit. _You know why. You don't like him, you like Inuyasha. _My conscious told me. _Who asked you!?_ I mentally yelled at it…. Oh no, heh, Inuyasha's habits are really rubbing off on me.

"Oh look, here comes prince charming now!" Ayame said, playfully. Sure enough, Hojo came riding up on his bike. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Hi, Hojo." I greeted him, as he pulled up to me and my friends. We stopped walking. I didn't know we were only a few feet away from the school.

"You decided to walk to school today? That's great exercise, Kagome." Hojo said with a smile. **(Kagome sweat drops)** "Yep" I said quickly. "Kagome, now don't go making excuses. Will you go to the movies with me Saturday?" Hojo asked. I felt bad. I can't lie to Hojo anymore. It's not fair to him.

"Hojo…..I'm sorry. I'm not making up anymore excuses. I don't like you the way you like me…. I like somebody else…" I said. It hurt telling the truth. Hojo looked hurt; so did my friends. "Is it that boy you always say makes you feel horrible!?" he asked, hurt and angry.

What's wrong with him? He wanted me to tell the truth! "NO! He makes me feel good, Hojo! You told me to tell you the truth, god!" I yelled at him! He only feels hurt, I shouldn't have yelled. I ran up the school steps and into the doors, just in-time for the bell.

**--like it? I didn't. (Ash, I know, no negativity, but oh well!) I am having serious writer's block guys. People are demanding I write more, I feel like a slave! But that's all good, I like being a slave. Teehee. Alright. I'll work on ch. 7 later, if I get new ideas. Probably end up waking up like…4:30 and write down an idea like usual, lol. Review if you want, stay tuned for more--**


	8. Inuyasha Saves The Day: Part I

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Seven:** Inuyasha Saves The Day: Part I

**AN: Actually, I woke up at **4:00** and wrote this down, lol. I didn't expect to make another 2-part chapter. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews guys. ). Please visit my buddy Inuyahsa fangirl! Just go to my reviews, and click her name. Pwease? Her story is really good. In other news, I feel special. I finally took my story ENCOUNTERING SPECIES off discontinuation. I felt bad and people who asking me to write more so I tried. Not very good. Gees, Ash, you're haunting me. "DON'T BE NEGATIVE, SAPPHIRE!" It's really scary. : runs in corner: More specialful things, um, dunno. I forgot. I feel stupid now, hehe. Maybe I'll remember by the end of the chapter. Oh, PureKagome14, here ya go, fluff. (In a way.) Lol.**

_It's only 4th period._ I thought gloomily as I walked to my next class. Hojo is so hurt. I feel bad. God, why can't school just be over? (AN: I seriously don't know how the Japanese school schedule works, so I'm just going to say that there's…..10 periods.) Now I'm going to have to go through school the whole day feeling like this.

I stopped at my locker. Let's see…..46…..21…..01. CLICK! I open up my locker, only to find a rose and a note, which reads: Kagome, please reconsider? –Hojo. I sighed. He just HAD to make it worse, didn't he? I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. "Miss Higurashi?" the person asked.

I whorled around, only to find my English teacher. "Oh, uh, hi, Mrs. Gomez. Look, I promise, I'll get working on that paper right away." I responded quickly. "Oh no, dear, take your time. But my real point in being here is that you seem troubled." She said in an 'I'm-very-concerned' tone.

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine." I lied. Mrs. Gomez didn't look like she was buying it. "If you REALLY need anything, Kagome, please let me know. I'm here to help." With that being said, Mrs. Gomez turned towards her classroom. "Phew" I said slowly.

"Kagome?" Oh, god. I know that voice! "Please, Hojo……not now!" I said facing him, and darted off to class. I heard little bits of what Mr. Keyshin said, but not much. I was too busy basically sleeping and thinking. "Kagome? Kagome class is over." I heard Yumi say to me, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Kagome, what was with that this morning?" Ayame asked me. "Oh…I don't know." I said flatly. I don't need to talk right now, I'm really stressed. I have more homework, and there's still 5 whole periods left! "Well, I don't know what's going on, but here comes lover boy again." Eri said with an eye roll.

I turned my head to see Hojo there again. "Kagome, please, why are avoiding me?" he asked me with a pleading look. "Hojo, I'm serious. I'm sorry, but I DO NOT like you the way you like me." I said looking him in the eye. He looks so hurt….god!

"But what does that other guy have that I don't!" he said, raising his tone. "I'm just telling you the truth, why are you getting mad?" I said, raising my tone as well. He just doesn't get it! "Well, answer me!" he said angrily, raising his tone. "I mean, who IS he, anyway?"

"Who, you mean me?"

**-I know, bad cliffhanger. Oh well. I finished writing this like 3 days after the first author's note because my brother got me kicked off the computer, grr. I don't remember why I felt special. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this IS a two-parter, ya know. But I am currently writing a new story with my friend. It's about 2 assassins who meet up with the Inuyasha gang(no Sango, Kagome, or Kirara). I'm not sure what it's going to be called, however. I was thinking "Demon Assassination". Whaddya think? Review!Pwease-**


	9. Inuyasha Saves The Day: Part II

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA:** Chapter 8: Inuyasha Saves the Day: Part II

**AN: I'm so sorry that I left you all there with an unsatisfactory and short chapter! My brother tried hacking into somebody's account (moron!), we got a virus, I lost EVERYTHING and ANYTHING important on this crap-hole computer and it wouldn't let me get on. I'll have to use dial-up for like, 5 minutes, send it to myself, and go on my dad's computer, load this onto the site and hope you guys don't send me flames. :pant, pant: That was a lot to type, 'specially because I wasn't breathing, heh. So, yep. Please visit the following people's usernames (if you can't find them, look in my a.favorite stories list, b.favorite author's list, or c.reviews): Emerald Ash, MoonlightHanyou, Griffen-gal (she only writers Yu Yu Hakusho stories), and Inuyahsa fangirl. THANKS! Sorry if this chapter is stinky-poop, but I am TRYING to get back on track. 3 Review if you want to, flame if you must. Love always; Sapphire 3**

A shocked expression went on everybody's face as we heard a husky and familiar voice. I spun around, as did they, only to find the one and only, Inuyasha! Inuyasha gave Hojo a look, and then shot a confused one at me. I stood their in-shock. Inuyasha was wearing a red tanktop shirt and jeans. WHERE DID HE GET THOSE? I screamed to myself.

"Y-yes, y-you." Hojo stuttered, obviously a little frightened by Inuyasha. Ayame, being the bigmouth she is, blurted out "Oh my god! Kagome, you're right, he is hot!" Inuyasha folded his arms and gave me a sly look like 'Oh really?'. I blushed. Hojo stepped forward. "So YOU are the one who makes Kagome upset all the time!" He said in a detective type of way, poking Inuyasha's chest.

"So YOU are the weirdo she always whines about!" Inuyasha said, mimicking Hojo, and poking HIM in the chest with a clawed finger. (**AN: Just so nobody is confused, Inu-chan went to Kagome's house and talked to her mom. She gave him clothes, did not cover-up his ears, and sent him on his way. Kagome has been the only one to notice them ears.**) Hojo crossed his arms and 'hmmph!'d. "I don't see how you are so much better than me. At least I don't make her CRY all the time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's obvious how I'm better than you. You're a little jealous punk who is hung-over on a girl who obviously doesn't like you, and you ain't THAT good looking. Nextly, you're a wimp who needs to mind his own damn business. Thirdly, I may make her cry by accident sometimes, but at least she LIKES me!" Inuyasha said in an attitudious way, and stepped over to me.

Hojo stood in shock, and he wasn't the only one. Inuyasha said ALMOST everything on my mind! Hojo looked embarrassed and even more hurt than before. "WELL, Hojo said sadly, if that's how you really feel Kagome; I won't bother you anymore." With that, a very sad Hojo ran off. "Um, Inuyasha?" I said quietly. "Hmm?" He looked down at me. "Why were you just so rude?" I yelled. I really wanted to thank him, but you know my stubborn ways and me.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome? He was giving you a hard time, so I stepped in. I was HELPING you." Inuyasha yelled. "AWW!" Eri squealed, "you guys are so cute together! Kags, Inuyasha; that's your name, right? Had a right to talk to Hojo that way!" Ayame and Yumi nodded their heads. "Guys!" I yelled. "Fine, I won't help you again, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and stormed off.

"Inuyasha, WAIT!" I protested, but he jumped off. "Why'd you do that?" Yumi asked me, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know!" I yelled and ran home. "Um, doesn't she know there's still 5 periods left?" I heard Ayame say. I ran all the way home, panting. Nobody was home, from the looks of it. I threw my backpack on the floor and ran to my room and shut the door, sliding down it. "Why did I just yell at him? He was trying to help me!" I said frustrated.

I went into my bathroom, and got undressed. I got in the tub and relaxed. I need to think things over. I have no idea why I yelled at Inuyasha, he WAS trying to help me and I should have thanked him, I thought. "CRAP!" I yelled, and splashed the water. I sat there for about 10 minutes, it seemed, and got out. I let my wet hair hang down, and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out and sat on the edge of my bed, staring into my mirror. (**AN: She may not have a mirror, but oh well!**) I heard my door creak and I quickly turned my head around. Nothing. "Hmm, must have been the wind or something" I said. I got up, and closed the window. I turned around and saw something sitting on my bed. It was Inuyasha! "Inuyasha, what are you in here for!" I screamed, holding my towel tighter around my body. "You look good in a towel, Kags." He said in a Miroku-ish way. I blushed.

Inuyasha stood up and started cracking up. "What?" I exclaimed. "Heh, you might wanna bring your underwear WITH you into the bathroom next time." He said laughing hysterically. There, on the floor, was the pair of underwear I was going to put on. I must have dropped them! "You pervert!" I threw my closest hairbrush at him, grabbed my underwear, and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door. "What the hell was that for?" He screeched.

"For coming in my room when I was half-naked!" I yelled at him. How embarrassing! I started getting dressed. Why I hadn't earlier was beyond me. "So, he said, I'm 'hot', huh?" He said slyly. I blushed. "shut up..." I said slowly. I came out of the bathroom and suddenly two firm arms grabbed me by my waist and flung me onto the bed. I looked up to see it was Inuyasha. "Sorry I make you cry." He said gently, and kissed my head.

I snuggled into his chest and smiled. He, again, said "So, I'm 'hot', right?" I grabbed a pillow and plopped it in his face. "Maybe" I said playfully. I can tell, no matter what happens between us, he'll always be my loving hanyou, Inuyasha. He sat up and put me on his lap. "Well, that's great to hear. You're hot, too." He said gently, and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss. YES! HE'S KISSING ME AGAIN! I thought. He licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and we explored each other's mouths. We then broke for air and lay back on my bed. (**AN: Hey, I'll make slight lemony fluff if I want to, so HA!**)

"Kags, I'm really sorry I hurt you a lot. I really do love you." He said softly and pulled me closer to him. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I...um, s-i-t you all the time." I said, snuggling closer to him. He sighed. "You might sit me again for this, but you should keep that half-naked look." He said. "PERVERT!" I yelled and shoved him away. "You are seriously not going to be aloud to hang around Miroku!" I yelled once again, and jumped out of the bed. Inuyasha grabbed my waist again, and plopped me right back on his lap.

"Not lieing, I wasn't kidding about that. kiss. But thanks for not sitting me." He smiled and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and blushed. "Well, you'll get it good when you piss me off." I said, and started rubbing his ears. I felt the growl rumble in his chest; I laughed again. Inuyasha sighed. "I love you so much" he said, and nibbled my neck lightly. It sent a good shiver up my spine. "I love you too, Inuyasha," I said gently, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We fell asleep like that, and let me tell you, that was the best sleep I've ever had!

**AN: Did you like it! I actually like it, regardless what I said in the first author's note. Review PWEASE! See, the faster you review, the faster I can try and come up with a new chapter based on motivation. D. Heh, but really, I'll make a new chap. even if nobody reviews, though it's appreciated. 3. Alright, yawn, I'm going to go now. I love you all and I'll see you next chapter. OH! Somebody suggested, even though its not my thing, that I should do a slight lemon with InuKag. I have an idea for that. Don't worry, it'll barely be lemon Ok? So be prepared in an upcoming chapter. I WAS going to do it with this chapter, but nope. Hey, that was a really long chapter! feels special. 3. Ja ne my lovelies!**


	10. TGIF

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA:** Chapter Nine: T.G.I.F

**AN: I am getting so confuzzled. Is it chapter 10 or 9! 'Cause I put chapter 8 on Inuyasha Saves The Day: Part II. The site says this should be chapter 10...I'm so confused! Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys. 3 I was so happy when I saw my reviews, because, well, I am anyways, but I wasn't really feeling the best when I wrote it the other day. /. Oh wells, I'm better now. Hey, I have defined 2 meanings for 'lols', not 'lol'. D. Definition 1: Laughing (laugh) Out Loud Scarily. Definition 2: Laughing (laugh) Out Loud Sarcastically. I'm so spiffy. See? I'm in a happy mood, god I hate it when that happens. Oh, I had a question. Should I respond to my reviews I get for each chapter? Might take a while but I thought it'd be fun. Hmm... Nope, I didn't give you lemon, just slight fluff. M'k? M'k. Oh, I forgot to make it clear from last chapter (thanks for showing me Ash!), the reason Hojo ran away is because I wanted him to, lol, and because he was about to cry. I guess that's it for now. If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to let ya know. So... REVIEW DAMNIT!**

I woke up and glanced over at the clock. It was 7:00am...CRAP! They want us in school by 8! I tried to get up but something held me back. Something warm. I looked down and saw two little dog ears poked out from underneath my covers. I took the covers off and realized d'uh, it was Inuyasha. I blushed. _What if somebody saw us like that? They'd embarrass me to no end!_ I thought to myself.

I once again tried to get up, but Inuyasha tightened his grip and lowly growled. **AN: My stupid computer doesn't let me type anymore unless I fix spelling mistakes, grrr! OH! For those of you slow and happy today, like muah, T.G.I.F stands for thank god it's Friday.** It was like he was afraid if he'd let go we'd never meet again. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha let go." I said quietly. He growled again. "Inuyasha, I have to get ready for school, let me go!" I said slightly louder. Once again, a louder growl. "Sorry 'bout this..." I whispered. I took my knee and jabbed it into his stomach. He pounced upwards and grabbed his stomach. "What the he?" He shouted, but I covered his mouth. "SHH!" I hissed.

He licked my hand. "Gross Inuyasha!" I shrieked and wiped my hand off on my covers. "Why'd you nail me in the stomach?" He asked, still clutching where I'd hit him. "Well, sorry, but you wouldn't let me go. I have to get ready for school." I said. "You could have just asked louder..geez" he whined. He let go of my waist and I sprung out of bed. I went to my drawer and pulled out my uniform. I was about to take my shirt off when I realized Inuyasha was staring right at me. "Cover your eyes, you perv!" I hissed again at him.

"Feh." was all he said and he put a pillow over his head. Still eyeing him, I finished getting undressed and then dressed again. "Why do you have to go to that dumb school thing anyways?" he asked, retrieving his head from under the pillow. "Oh who knows. To get somewhere in life, I guess." I replied. "Well, I'd rather you stay with ME where that weirdo isn't buggin' you." he said with a smirk. "Well, Inuyasha, I wish I didn't have to go either." I said, and walked out of the door. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked, as I turned to face him. "Going to school you moron, what do you think?" I said in an annoyed tone. He's going to make me late! "D'uh, wench, I mean why are you leaving? I'm taking you to school." he said mimicking my tone. He grabbed me by the waist, backpack and all, and jumped out the window. "IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. "Heh, sorry Kags." he said as he raced towards my school.

Why can't he warn me? Kami! In a matter of minutes, we were at my school. "Last stop, school." he said. I giggled as he put me down. That tickles my sides. "Bye Inu-chan!" I yelled and started running towards the school steps. I heard whimpering and stopped. "What the...Inuyasha was that you?" I asked, turning around. Well, I'd at least thought you'd say BYE." he said, and rubbed his foot on the ground. What? I did say goodb-oh, I get it. I ran over to him and scratched his ears. He pushed his head forward so I had better 'ear-scratching access'.

"That's more like it" he said with a little happy growl. I kissed his forehead and took my hand away. He lightly whimpered. "Oh c'mon! I have to go Inuyasha!" I complained. He just shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and raced in the direction of my house. "I wonder if he's going back to the feudal era." I said to myself and walked up the steps and into the school. As I did that, the bell rang.

The day went by fast, and for once I was able to pay attention a little. Hojo stopped bothering me, my teacher's seemed less boring, and my friends couldn't stop talking about one of my favorite subjects, Inuyasha. "How old is he?" "Where'd you meet him?" "He's so cute!" "I bet he's strong too!" "Did you kiss him yet?" was all I heard alllllll day. I blushed at that last question. "Ha! You did!" Yumi shouted, who had been the one asking that question at the time.

As the day came towards an end, I was exhausted, and had tons of homework. "I can't believe how much homework we have, Eri complained, I mean it is the weekend!" My ears shot up to that! It's true? Yes! T.G.I.F! I jumped up and down as my friends looked at me like I was a loony. "Oh, heh, I'm just glad I have time to relax and spend time with-" they cut me off with "INUYASHA?" I blushed wildly. "It's alright Kagome, you go get him!" Ayame cheered, and they raced off, leaving me alone.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta came running up to me. "What is it?" I asked, slightly concerned, because unless it involved Inuyasha Souta wouldn't have come got me. "It's Inuyasha! He's, pant, outside of the house! Not in normal clothing! Sorry, I tried to stop him, but he was getting impatient, waiting for you to come home like usual! And he's bugging the pet store owner!" he yelled all in one breath. "Oh no, Souta!" I whined and followed Souta to the pet store.

"What the hell do you mean? I didn't steal these ears their mine!" I heard Inuyasha yell. The pet store owner yelled "We have headbands just like those and I haven't seen you in here before!" "You moron, look, they don't come of!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh my god!" I screamed and raced over to Inuyasha. "What is your problem! Nobody's supposed to see you!" I yelled at him. "It's not my fault, wench! He's keeping all these animals in the cages starving! and then he accused me of stealing my own ears!" he screamed back at me. I'm not going to sit him, but I'm going to do the next worst thing.

"Come with me!" I said angrily and grabbed his ear **AN: Sorry, but he had it coming** and yanked it. "OWW!" he cried in pain. I held a firm grasp on his ear and dragged him out of the store. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir." I said to the store owner. I held Inuyasha's ear all the way back to my house and into my room. I finally let go of his ear. "What the fuck Kagome! That hurts you moron!" he yelled. "You're the moron! And stop cursing like that in MY house!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I went downstairs, got some ice, wrapped it into a towel, and put it by the sink. I then made some ramen noodles and went to the stairs. "INUYASHA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled upstairs. I heard a growl and suddenly a very angry Inuyasha was by my side. "What?" he snapped. "Come here" I said quietly. He followed me obediently, but I think he was afraid if I didn't I'd sit him...

I grabbed his hand and the ice pack I made and led him to the couch. I sat crossed legged and patted my lap. "S-i-t, Inuyasha." I said gently. He "FEH!"'d, hesitated, but lay his head on my lap. "Sorry for tugging your ear." I apologized, and put the ice pack on the ear I damaged. I gave him the noodles, which he inhaled in a matter of seconds, and then I scratched his other ear. He growled, or purred as it seemed, and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Kags." he said quietly. I smiled. "No problem, Inu." I replied.

He reached up and kissed me on the lips. He nipped my bottom lip and we explored each other's mouths again. When we parted he nuzzled my neck and snuggled against my chest. "Do you have school tomorrow?" He asked. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and with my free hand, I stroked his hair. "Nope, T.G.I.F." I said. "Hmm?" He asked, looking up. I sighed, smiled, and said "Thank.God.It's.Friday."

**AN: Did you like the fluff? I wanted to make a couple chapters with random fluff, so I did. Don't worry, next chapter they will go to the feudal era and hang out with Sango and Miroku. In another chapter or two, I'm going to fast forward it to summertime... HMMMMM...What will happen? A trip, that's what! Stay tuned! Review if you want, and don't forget to add if you want me to respond to reviews!**


	11. Saturday Carnival

**MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA:** Chapter Ten: Saturday Carnival

**AN: Sorry guys, no feudal era today. Thanks for the reviews, and the responses are at the bottom. Sango and Miroku are involved today, yippee! After this chapter, I'm forwarding it to the first day of summer. ROADTRIP!**

Again, the next morning, I woke up ontop of something very warm. I looked down, and sure enough, it was Inuyasha. Um…the position we ended up in didn't look too pleasant, either. Suddenly I heard a snicker. "Well, Kagome, I knew you guys loved each other!" Oh my god, I know that voice!

I shot off the couch, knocking Inuyasha off with me. "Miroku, how the hell did you get here?" I screamed. I looked over to my other couch and saw Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku standing there. "Language, Kagome." Sango said with a laugh. Inuyasha was still asleep…."Well, you left us jewel shards so we could come by, remember?" Shippo said, licking a lollipop, obviously from my bag. "Oh, yeah." I said with a blush.

"Miroku, you're a pervert!" Sango screamed and smacked Miroku to the floor. I guess he groped her. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up from his sleep. "What did you and Kagome do last night, Inuyasha?" Miroku said in that pervish tone, rubbing his face. "None of your damn business, lecher!" Inuyasha growled. "Well, Miroku said, judging by the position you guys were in before I spoke to Kagome, you did _something_."

Inuyasha looked at me and we both blushed. "I was right!" Miroku yelled. Sango slapped him again and told him to leave us alone. "ANYWAYS" I said, changing the subject, "there's a carnival today, wanna go?" "Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled. We all looked at him. "I remember last time I pegged that guy!" Inuyasha said with a laugh and a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

+FLASHBACK: _"Kagome, want that thing?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a giraffe, Inuyasha. And yes, it's so cute!" I answered. "Not as cute as me." He said with a pose. I rolled my eyes. It was a game where you threw the balls into those barrels. I paid for the game and Inuyasha picked up the 4 balls. "3 in gets a prize" the man said._

_Inuyasha easily threw all four in. But the guy said we needed to get 3 more in and stand farther. That wasn't fair, but Inuyasha could care less. He stepped back with the 4 balls, and threw them in. The guy was a real cheapo and tried giving us a little stuffed bear. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and nailed the guy in the head with the last ball. He walked over, grabbed me the giraffe, took my hand, and we walked away._ END OF FLASHBACK+

"Yeah, Inu, I remember" I said, giggling, and put my arms around his neck. "How come you guys aren't a couple yet?" Shippo asked, receiving a whack from Inuyasha. "So god damn nosy!" he growled, stomping his foot on my floor. "Calm down, Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Well, Shippo continued, you guys kiss a lot, so what's the big deal?" I whacked him that time.

"Seriously, Kags." Sango said. "Sango!" I said. I hope SHE'D been the one to not be nosy. "Well, Inuyasha?" I asked. "What?" he questioned. He looks too adorable when he's confused. "Oh…." He said slowly. He picked me up out of nowhere, bridal style. "Let's go to the carnival thing!" he screamed and rushed me out the door. "Inuyasha I'm not dressed!" I yelled. He stopped. "Would you rather go in pj's or let me watch you get undressed?" he said with Miroku's pervish smile.

"WAH?" I said surprised. Miroku, I swear, I'll kill him. "WELL, Inuyasha said grinning, if we're a "couple" as the runt puts it, then why can't I?" I blushed and smiled. We're officially a couple now? AWESOME! "You….you're gross!" I stuttered. He simply laughed and headed back to my house so I could change.

-in Kagome's room- I told Miroku and Sango to watch Inuyasha, but because he is quiet when he wants to be and they were playing a video game, he got past them. I told him if he wasn't a 'Miroku Jr.' then he could help me get dressed. I stood there holding up outfits and I just couldn't decide. Inuyasha was getting a nice view, but he was getting annoyed.

"Pick something already damnit!" he growled. "Well, if you'd HELP instead of staring at me I'd be done you pervert!" I growled back and threw an outfit at his face. I finally found one I liked…..well, I liked it, but Inuyasha picked it out. The shirt was a blue tanktop with a buckle on it, and it showed off a little of my stomach. There were short jean shorts which went slightly less than half way to my knees, and matching blue sandals. Showing off a little too much leg, but if I really thought it was cute.

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger leg my leg, which sent a shiver up my spine. "Not too shabby" he said with a smirk, and kissed my neck. It tickled. "Inuyasha, that tickles..." I said still giggling. "Oh really?" he said in a certain tone to make me want to run. He kept kissing my neck all over, hugging me from behind.

I ran out of his grasp with an outfit in my hand for Sango and down stairs. "Sango, incoming outfit!" I yelled and threw it at her. I then ran behind her, protecting myself from the following hanyou. "Sorry, Kags, I have to change!" Sango said playfully and ran into the bathroom, leaving me open for an 'Inuyasha Attack'.

-At the Carnival—

Well, let's just say this has been tiring. We've all been walking around, playing games, running from angry game openers, and just having a good time. The boys carried all of our prizes, mostly stuffed animals. Inuyasha ate a lot of cotton candy and regular candy, so he didn't feel too good. I took him to the private washroom(the one for babies, oops) and cleaned him up, though.

"You guys, this has been so fun!" Sango said happily. "You bet!" I said happily as well. "Um….when are we leaving?" Inuyasha moaned from his current spot ontop on the huge stuffed animal pile. I walked over to him and scratched his ears. "Soon, Inuyasha." I said softly, and stopped scratching his ears. He whimpered a little, but then lay back on the pile. "Let's go then, huh?" Miroku said, also lying back on Sango's stuffed animal pile. "Thank you, kami!" Inuyasha said, jumping up. He picked up both piles, including Sano, Miroku and I, and jumped towards home.

As soon as we walked in the door, my poor hanyou collapsed. "Poor Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Oh, Kagome? Who picked that outfit out?" he asked me. "Oh shut up! There was nothing else to wear…..Besides, I like it and so does Inuyas-." I stopped and realized I answered Miroku's question. "Yep, he said nodding, that's what I thought." I waved my hand and him and dragged Inuyasha upstairs to my room.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara slept in the spare room. Miroku promised if he groped Sango then he'd never ask anybody to ever bear his children. Ok, like that'll happen. I just hope so for Sango's sake. I put Inuyasha in my bed, said goodnight to everybody, and climbed in next to Inuyasha. He put his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. "Today was fun" he said quietly. "Sure was" I replied. He kissed my forehead, and fell asleep.

His breathing felt good against my face. I laughed quietly. His breath smelled like cotton candy. Well, that was no surprise considering how much he ate. Well, Saturday's are just as good as Friday's I guess, but today was the best carnival ever!

**AN: Like it? GOD! THAT WAS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WRITTEN! You guys are so lucky. After Ash and I swapped pics, I kind of felt the need to write. That funny/mouth-watering picture kept me going. Heh. Besides, I felt like writing. Alright guys, here's the deal, the review responses are below, and **the next chapter will fast forward to the summertime, ok?** So will the upcoming chapters pretty much, obviously, lol. Alright, I'll leave you hanging. Ja ne my lovelies!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: chapters 9-10**

**Emerald Ash: **Thanks for sending those pics babe:still drooling: Lols. Thanks for reviewing as well. When are you updating LAK? Better be soon, grr…..Please? LOL. Hojo was actually about to cry, and that's why I made him run away, besides the fact that I wanted him to. So ha, lol. I love the fluff, too, that's why I write it! Yeah, I thought the ear thing would be funny. No! No! No! No! No! No! Inuyasha is MY subject, Sesshy is yours! So there! Grr.

**xblackmoonx:** Thanks for reviewing! Yay, I'm good at writing fluff:does happy dance: Sorry 'bout that last cliffhanger, but everybody had to deal with it as well, hehehe.

**PureKagome:** I hope you were happy with the fluff, sweetie! Heh. Thanks for reviewing! Well, here is what happened on Saturday, yay! Hehehe.

**fluffyrachel:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad it was adorable, yay!

**Koyashi:** Yes, there is going to be slight lemon. Fluff, slight talk about lemon, the lemon will happen without detail, and there we go! Good? Good. 3. No….nobody has said anything bad yet, heh. Thanks for reviewing!

**Theblackdemoness:** I'm continuing, happiness! Great, heh. Yesh, gotta love the fluff. Thanks for reviewing!

**suppup17:** Thanks for reviewing! Yesh, if you didn't like fluff, then you shouldn't read my story. :sticks tongue out at fluff-haters: Who hates fluff!


	12. The Last Day of School and An OnGoing Di...

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Twelve: Last Day of School and An Ongoing-Disappointment

(**AN: Yes, I finally gave in to this gay site. I put chapter 12 like THEY put. It just got WAYYY too annoying. Lol. Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Remember, like I said, this and the upcoming chapters take place IN THE SUMMER. Ok? Good. People asked why I never place a disclaimer anymore (because they were bored). Well, the first chapter I placed it so I figured that cleared it up. If I get bored I'll have a disclaimer. I've seen such cute ideas about how "I don't own Inuyasha…..but I do own this that and what not(like a pencil or something)." LOL. So cute, so I'll do that. I'll name 3 things randomly that I own…….involving Inuyasha or just random. Review please! On to the beginning of a lemony trip! HA! I SPOILED IT!**)

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, first off, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this, would I? But then again, I'm not wasting my time. So confusing……. But I would make Kikyo go away forever to rest in peace. Seriously, if she'd just leave Inuyasha the hell alone, she'd be pretty damn cool. Alright, I do own………a cracker……ok, now HALF of a cracker and….oh, a blue marker in which to write on the walls with. :snickers as mom goes ballistic:

The Last Day Of School- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I hit my alarm and stretched. I quickly shot up out of bed, only to knock heads with the one and only, Inuyasha. "Ow, Inuyasha! What the heck!" I moaned, rubbing my now-aching head.

"Damn it, Kagome, you are REALLY hard-headed!" Inuyasha complained right back, rubbing HIS currently aching head. "Why were you even NEAR my face?" I asked, while a magenta blush crept upon Inuyasha's face. "Um…it said last day of s-school on your calendar…s-so I wanted to get you up." He stuttered. Not that I mind, but my head hurts. Plus he's adorable still when he's blushing.

"Oh, um, thanks, Inu." I said lightly, scratching his left ear, which happened to be closest. A small growl emitted from his throat and made me giggle. (**AN: Hey! I'm using somewhat big words, oh yeah, go me!**) I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I sighed in relief. _No more school! Homework! Or even Hojo._ I thought happily to myself. Over these last few months, Inuyasha and I became more close, and more used to being….uh, 'open' around others.

I lifted my hairbrush off of my sink counter and started brushing my hair. I stared into the mirror while doing this (**AN: Yes ANOTHER mirror**,) and smiled. For once, I didn't look tired_. Inuyasha had been on my mind when I fell asleep…maybe that's why?_ I blushed just thinking about it.

I finished up brushing my hair, and my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom. I pointed to the door. "Leave, Inu." I said flatly. He gave me a confused look. "I'm changing" I said as I gestured towards the door. He raised his eyebrows, gave me a fanged smile, and lay back on my bed. "Nope" he said simply and closed his eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot I told him he didn't have to leave when I got changed. Shoot! I quickly got changed into my school uniform and headed downstairs, abandoning Inuyasha.

As I sat in the kitchen taking a muffin from the plate on the table, I heard a "Hey, Kagome!" from upstairs. _Oh, he just noticed I was gone? _I thought with a silent chuckle. I then got up to make a small dish of ramen noodles. As soon as it was finished, who other than that ramen-freak Inuyasha came running downstairs and started eating. "Hungry?" I teased. "Feh" was all he said and he shoved a spoon of noodles in his mouth.

**(AN: Tip to all Inuyasha fanfictioners, if you set an Inuyasha desktop, it totally motivates you! Like the one I have. It has the whole gang in it, very cute. If you want the picture just email me.)**

I looked over at the clock. 7:45. Just then my mom walked into the room. "Good morning Inuyasha, Kagome." She said with a smile and walked over to the pile of dishes forming in the sink. "Mornin' okaa-san." We both said at the same time. "Finally you're calling me mom Inuyasha!" my mother shrieked and clapped her hands together. Inuyasha blushed that same magenta blush and looked down.

I smiled and nudged Inuyasha. He looked over at me and smiled as well. "Bye okaa-san, I got to go to school now." I said and kissed her goodbye. I heard a whimper. _Oops! Forgot about Inuyasha!_ I looked over at my mom, who made an 'O' shape with her mouth and looked away. I kissed Inuyasha on the lips, him returning the departure gift. I ran out the door, deciding that Inuyasha wasn't running me to school today.

At School- (**AN: I have finally spelled their names right:holds fist up in victory:** )Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri walked with me to History. "How're you and Inuyasha doing?" Eri asked, causing me to blush slightly. "Really well." I said. I already explained to them that he had real dog ears, and after a tug or few and an angry hanyou, they screamed in joy and believed me. "Well, thanks to him, Hojo no longer bothers you." Yuka said gloomily. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Suddenly as we walked into History class, Hojo waved at Yuka. "Now he's bothering me…" she said and walked over to her seat. "Doesn't she like him, though?" I asked Eri in a whisper. "Yeah, but he's getting on her nerves." She whispered back. We sat down and enjoyed the last day of school.

**(AN: The end! Ha! Nope, thought I was going to leave you there, didn't you? Like I said, my desktop is keeping me motivated for typing.:snickers at what pic would keep Ashley motivated:dodges hammer: Sorry!. 3. Thank my desktop. :watches as thousands of reviewers thank desktop:. That's better, hehe. Keep reading, review responses are at the bottom.)**

At Home- I stretched as I walked into my house. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa!" I yelled, throwing my backpack on the floor and walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Kagome." Souta said, and went back to eating a sandwich. I sat down at the table and asked "Hey, Souta, where's Inuyasha?" (**AN: It is actually supposed to be InuYasha, I have just realized this. Oh well, it's Inuyasha for me!**) He simply replied "He went back through the well." "Oh" I said quietly. I was expecting him to greet me when I got home. Oh well.

"Tell mom where I'm going!" I yelled as I raced over to the well. Souta knows I pretty much only go to the well, so that's why I don't have to explain it. I jumped into the well and watched as the colors swirled. I climbed up the BoneEaters well and jumped over the side. I looked around, and started walking. "I don't here anybody" I said aloud; "and I don't see anybody." Suddenly I heard a "PERVERT! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! THIS IS NO TIME FOR THOSE HANDS OF YOURS!"

I smiled. Sango. I ran in the direction of the voice and started to worry. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I grabbed a bow and arrow out of my bag as I continued to race over from which Sango's voice came from. I strung it quickly and stopped. No way.. I thought in a panic. Inuyasha was fighting a huge spider demon.

"What's going on?" I yelled. "Kagome!" all three of my friends greeted. "Well, Inuyasha said blocking an attack with the Tetsusaiga, this fucking demon just popped out of nowhere!" I instantly began looking for a jewel shard. "Inuyasha, I can't find a jewel shard!" I yelled over to him. "WHAT?" he said, turning his attention to me. "Inuyasha!" I yelled and shot the arrow at the demon that was lunging for Inuyasha.

It shattered into thousands of pieces and I ran over to Inuyasha. "Feh, thanks." He mumbled and waited for me to tell him something. "Um, sure thing. Like I said, there was no jewel shard in him." I said quietly. "Well then, that bastard Naraku did something before we murdered his ugly ass." He said annoyed. Sango sighed, and then said "So we are still looking for the last shard?" We all sighed as well. Miroku answered "I believe so."

(**AN: Heh, sorry it wasn't much longer. But it WAS longer than most chapters, you have to admit. Alrighty, review responses will be in NEXT chapter. Sorry, but it's currently 6:59PM on Sunday and I REALLY have to get off. Sayonara!)**

**(ANEXTRA: Click that little button!)**


	13. The Exciting News

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Thirteen: The Exciting News

(**AN: Gomen nasai! I was too lazy to put in review responses. But hey! That means more for this one, am I right:chirp, chirp: Fine, be that way. I gave my principal the middle finger, hehe, long story. Email me if you want to hear it, heh. We were supposed to have a 2-hour delay, but I stayed home. Oh well, I got to type this up, right? But oopies, I found out I AM in drama after all and missed practice.)**

Disclaimer:sobs: I don't……own…..Inu-chan :more sobbing: or anything else. Literally:cries hysterically: My cracker has been long devoured by my dog and my mom confiscated the marker:sob: I own nothing.

Chapter Thirteen: The Exciting News

Summary of Last Chapter: Kagome was so happy that it was the last day of school. Hojo is now bugging Yuka, so Kagome is free to love Inuyasha even more. Kagome goes to the Feudal Era after Souta tells her Inuyasha isn't there. They fight a demon, but it seems he didn't have a jewel shard. Kagome saves Inuyasha, this time.

Chapter Thirteen: THE EXCITING NEWS

(QUICKAN**: If 'U' appears out of nowhere, it is a sweat drop. If appears out of nowhere, it is that angry symbol.**)

The next morning I awoke in a cabin. It was ours that we always happened to stay in, except that it was new due to the fact that an ugly spider had destroyed it from when Inuyasha was a human. Stupid Naraku. I felt slightly colder than I usually felt when I awoke. Inuyasha was outside sleeping, I suppose keeping guard. Miroku was in a corner alone with a red mark on his face U, and Sango was sleeping with Kirara closer to me. Shippo was also asleep in my bag.

I got up and stretched my arms. I woke Sango up and quietly told her I was going home for a while. She just nodded and dozed back off to sleep. I carefully picked up Shippo and placed him next to Kirara, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I quietly walked out of the hut, only to be greeted by the dazzling sun. It didn't seem like morning as I'd thought though, more like around 2 in the afternoon. Oh well. I took a deep breath and prepared the biggest challenge of the day…. how to get past Inuyasha.

I hesitated everytime I took a step closer. I didn't want to wake him, or argue with him because he didn't want me to leave and didn't feel like following me. _I wonder if he smells me._ I thought and stepped over his head. _If his eyes had been open, he would have seen under my skirt…..phew, glad he's still asleep._ I almost made it down to the ground when I was pulled down. "AHHH!" I yelled. "OW! MY EARS KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled.

I sighed heavily. "Well, why'd you pull me down, baka?" I said angrily. "Where're you going wench?" he said, opening his eyes and insulting me right back. "And, he said before I said that word, before you try and sit me, I have you in my hold." I let out a small 'hmmph!' and crossed my arms. He kissed my forehead, which of course, made me soften. He let me go with a sigh. "Why do you have to go home so soon?" he asked, his ears drooping. "Aww, Inu!" I said sympathetically, and scratched his ears, perking them back up. "I HAVE to. My mom wasn't expecting me to stay, and it's been a while." With that said I got up and walked towards the well.

As soon as I heard footsteps, which I know oh-too-well to be Inuyasha, I yelled "NO, you can't come, I'll be back really soon" and jumped into the well. Once back in my own time, I walked into the back door. "Ow…" I said, getting up to rub my nose. I then walked INSIDE the house. "Kagome, dear, why didn't you tell me you were staying?" my mom asked, placing a plate of onigiri infront of my face. "Heh, U, sorry, Mom, wasn't planning on it. I told Souta to tell you." I said. "Oh, he did, but I'm a mom, I worry." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Kagome?" she asked me as I was about to go upstairs. "Well, I've been thinking. Now that it's summer, we should take a trip." She said with a smile. "No WAY? REALLY?" I screamed, jumping up and down like a little kid. "U Really, sweety. You never get to go anywhere with your friends, so I thought you could take a trip to Atlantic City." She said. My eyes bugged out, I could FEEL them do it. "Oh…my…god! ARE YOU SERIOUS? IN THE STATES? IN NEW JERSEY?" I squealed.

She replied with a really big smile, "Yes sweety. But, I wanted just you and your friends to relax. You ARE 16 and I know you aren't a party-girl. So I don't think you'd need supervision. And besides, Grandpa won't leave, I have too much work, and Souta is too young." "H-how many tickets are there?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table, trying to inhale what was happening. "Well, let's see….One for you, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and 3 others, whom you can figure out, belong to." She said brightly, and went on to do laundry.

I sat there at the kitchen table, thinking. When suddenly it hit me. "INUYASHA, SANGO, AND MIROKU!" I said aloud in a high tone. I ran upstairs and into my room, one of the happiest girls in the world. I decided to take a shower and relax before going back to the feudal era. I sat on my bed and made a list of everything we'd need for the trip. Definitely new clothes for them, I'd need to teach those things, and god this would be a lot of work. Knowing Inuyasha, he would have major questions. Miroku would want to stay in a room with Sango, Sango wouldn't want to and would be smart enough to teach the things to……gosh this was a lot!

_Maybe I should stay here and go shopping instead of coming back to the feudal era. But then, Inuyasha would be mad at me. But doesn't he AND the others have a way of coming here? Oh no, wait, I needed Sango and Miroku's shards back. Darn it. Well, I will stay here and plan, ask mom about the details, and wait to go back until tomorrow. That's good._ I thought to myself while lying on the bed. It was currently… 4:00pm? So I WAS right about it being about 2, and it must have taken me a while to shower and think.

All this thinking was starting to give me a headache. I went into the bathroom and took some aspirin for the headache, and then hopped into bed. "If I rest a while, I'll feel better." I said to myself, and started getting sleepy. _God, I haven't even been AWAKE that long _I thought, and fell asleep.

(**AN: Alright, I stopped typing here for a while, right? Well, now I know my brother is a fagit. He said to use the sink faucet in the kitchen, ok? So, me, being the smart cookie I am, grabbed a towel to turn the faucet on (he said he'd buy me a manga if I did) so nothing would go on me. His damn friend Boyd (sp?) taught him to, if the faucet is on, the sprayer goes on too. Needless to say, I got sprayed. I DID take 20.00 out of his wallet though, hehe. AND he's grounded. My parents didn't like the huge mess, for once they came through. Such a fagit!**)

(**AN: I was going to make this longer, but I figured I could wait until next chapter. 3. Should I start putting previews for the next chapters…? Maybe not, it'd ruin the story. See you guys! Click that little button and show me love. Please? Oh, duh, fwee, if you want to know when I update, just put me on AUTHOR's ALERT. Somebody asked about that, lols.**)

**Review Responses:**

**Emerald Ash: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! Besides, your parents would NEVER let you get cat ears…:coughyoubitchcough: Thanks for reviewing babe, you're a awesome buddy! Yes, I found another pic of Sesshy you might like…Hmmm….maybe I'll keep it to myself….**

**Starfire77: Thanks so much!**

**Xblackmoonx: I am actually planning on making him have ticklish feet…:evil laugh: Um, you hug too strong. Might have a fractured rib cage…….**

**Lovely Phantom Angel: I updated! 3.**

**Silvercrystal: Thanks…….I think?**

**CrAzYmAnDyMoO: I did, I did! 3.**

**Did I forget anybody?**


	14. Trip Preparations

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Fourteen: Trip Preparations

**AN: Sorry, this is a really short chapter! I just wanted everything to get finished, because I have a fun title for the trip. So neh! sticks tongue out Ok, review responses are at the bottom. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Hey! I drew pictures of somebody; they are decent, if you want to see them EMAIL ME DAMNIT! LOL. Read and review pwease? Hmm, there isn't all that much to say…..oh! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the story, email me with suggestions for MLHI in the subject line…obvious reasons. I have so many ideas, but hey, maybe you guys do too!**

Disclaimer: Sapphire: If I said I did would I get sued?  
EVILLAWYER: YES!

Sapphire: GRR! Fines, then I DON'T own Inuyasha… yet

EVILLAWYER: Do you own anything?

Sapphire: SHUT THE HELL UP, TEMAI!

Last time: I finally got home from the feudal era, promising to be back soon. With an unpleasant nose injury, I walk into my house to find out something so awesome! I get to take the others on a trip…..to Atlantic City, NJ…..in AMERICA! I hope all my friends will come, because it's supposed to be Me, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and 3 other obvious friends!

This time: Chapter Fourteen: Trip Preparations

I woke up the next morning slightly warm. I was so used to it, I thought it was Inuyasha; it was only Buyo. "Why do I always think about him?" I said, starting to blush. "Oh no!" I said in a panic while jumping out of my bed. "I told him I wouldn't be too long!" I said, rushing to put some clothes on. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, and started getting my bag ready. "Kagome?" my mother asked, coming into the living room. "Uh, can't talk mom, promised Inuyasha…"I muttered quickly and went back to work.

"But honey, I wanted to take you shopping for the trip." She said, resting a hand on her cheek. "Ohhh…" I whined. I really wanted to get that stuff ready and surprise the others. "It's alright, sweety. I already called Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They said they'll get their stuff all ready. I'll take you after you tell the other 3, Alrighty?" she said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. Good ol' mom!

After about an hour, everything was ready and I was ready to go. I had my hair down, with a green tanktop and a pair of low-cut jeans. I also had a pair of matching green sandals. I thought I looked nice. I walked out of the house after I said my goodbyes. _What will Inuyasha say? _I thought. I had told him I'd be back soon, and that WAS over 18 hours ago….. I sighed heavily and jumped into the well.

I started to climb up the well, and soon I was face-to-face with Inuyasha. His chin was resting on the well's edge, his amber orbs looking straight at me. It gave me a little scare, however. "AH!" I yelled in surprise, and almost lost my grip, but a faithful hanyou grasped my arm. "Careful, stupid." He said, and pulled me up. Insulting me already? Kami!

"Inuyasha, do you always have to insult me?" I huffed at him, dusting off my jeans. "Because you ARE stupid." He said with a smirk. I got in his face and said "OH, so you happen to fall in love with stupid people, ay?" He chuckled. "Whoever said I loved YOU?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "YOU did!" I said, smirking myself. "Feh." Was what he said and started walking away. I just stood there with my hands on my hips. He looked back at me. "Coming, wench?" he asked. I sighed. "Of course." I said quickly and ran to him.

"You….look……nice." he said slowly. I smiled and said "Thanks Inuyasha!" We continued walking until I asked "Where's Sango and Miroku?" "I dunno, I guess near the cabin. Miroku's probably unconscious by now." He said, laughing a little. I sighed U. "Well, I almost forgot! I have a really important question to ask you guys!" I said, suddenly remembering the trip. He gave me a confused look but nodded anyway.

Once we got back to our cabin, Shippo ran into my arms. "Kagome!" he shouted happily, giving me a hug. 'Hey Shippo" I said with a smile. "Hello, Kagome." Sango said, stomping away from Miroku. He had numerous amounts of hand marks on his face, U. "Um, oh, I have a question to ask You, Miroku, and Inuyasha." I said. Inuyasha put his hands behind him head, laid on a tree trunk, and crossed his legs. "Hope it has something to do with WHY you took so long." He said, closing his eyes.

"Sort of." I said, putting a finger on my chin. "OK, well, sit down guys, because it's a long question." I said to them as they sat down.

AFTER THE DETAILS—"Wow, Kagome! So we get to go to your time in another country?" Sango said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Mmmhmm." I said, nodding my head. "Sounds like fun." Miroku said simple. "Whatever." Inuyasha answered. U There's just no pleasing him, is there? "Ok, well, now that I know you're all coming, I need to go back to my time." I said, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes shot open and he stood up. "What? Already?" he asked. "I promised my mom, Inu! She's taking me shopping for the trip." I defended.

His ears drooped and he plopped back down on the floor Indian-style. "Fine." He finally sighed, and lay back in his spot. "Alright then….I'll see you tomorrow, which is when we're leaving." I said just as Shippo pounced on me. "N-no f-fair! W-why am I a-always left o-o-out?" he cried. "U Aww Shippo, don't worry! It'll only be about 2 weeks and I'll bring you back some goodies." I assured him, hugging the little fox. "Y-you promise?" he asked, wiping his tears. I nodded. "I promise!"

I got up and started walking to the well, waving. Before I jumped in the well, I heard Miroku cry out in pain and Inuyasha yell "Stop thinking dirty thoughts about MY Kagome!" I blushed. _I'm HIS?_ I thought, waiting to hear what Miroku had said. "I merely said she looked nice!" he pleaded. "Not uh, no you didn't, you lecher!" he barked. Shaking my head, I jumped into the well.

"Mom, I'm back!" I yelled, running into the kitchen. "Alright, sweety, then let's get moving!" she said, picking up her keys and heading out the door.

IN THE CAR—"Hey, mom, are Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri coming as well?" I asked. "No, honey, just us. I assume they've probably already went shopping by how much they were yelling." She said with a smile. "Oh, heh, ok." I said laughing a bit. "Oh, did Inuyasha say anything about your outfit?" she asked, eyes focused on the road. I blushed, and blurted out "Mom! That's private!" She chuckled and shrugged. "It's such a cute outfit, I was just wondering." I shook the blush away. "He said it looked nice." I said with a shrug. "How cute." She said, making me groan.

AT THE MALL—"Ok, Kagome. We have a couple of hours to shop, so let's get moving." My mom said gently. "Yep!' I nodded happily, and so began our 5 hour shopping spree.

5 HOURS LATER—"Phew!" I said with bags in my hands, plopping down on the couch. "That was some serious shopping" my mom said, just as pooped as I was. We definitely burnt a serious hole in our pockets. (**AN: Sorry for disturbing your reading! Sorry if I'm rushing a little, but for how much shopping I planned for them, it'd take like 4 whole pages up!**) I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. "God, that was a looong 5 hours." I sighed, and slipped off my bed and landed with a thump. (**AN: She was planning that, seriously**) "Well, it's time to sort things out." I said, and started looking through everything I bought.

Sango had an assortment of pretty clothing. A couple pairs of jeans, earrings and other jewelry. I got her a pink bikini with matching pink sandals and a pink choker. I also got her a pink lacy shirt with white crisscrosses on the sides and a matching white skirt. I also got her a white kimono with red and pink flowers overlapping each other with petals everywhere. It was really pretty. I also got her some shorts, an over-hang for her bathing suit, other shirts, and capris. I of course had to get her undergarments, though she already had some.

For Miroku, I got him an assortment of purple and black clothing. A couple pairs of knee-length shorts and sandals. I got him a pair of dark purple and black trunks and a pair of sunglasses. I got him some black and purple t-shirts and some long jean pants. For the fun of it I got him some wristbands. It was a little embarrassing doing this, but I got him undergarments as well. AND a couple of other things, too.

Then there's Inuyasha. I got him an assortment of red and silver clothing. A couple of pairs of knee-length shorts, sandals, and long jean pants as well. I got him a pair of red trunks and a headband. I got him red and white t-shirts, too. I was blushing like mad picking out his undergarments. I got grabbed some and left, same with Miroku's. I also got him wristbands. AND some more things as well.

For myself, I got random things like Sango. I got a white bikini for myself, with matching white sandals and a blue choker. I got a blue over-hang for it, too. I got myself a baby blue tank top, and a white skirt. I bought a white kimono with purple and blue bubbles overlapping each other. That's really pretty, too. I got some shorts as well, some other shirts and a couple pairs of capris. I already HAVE undergarments, so I didn't get them. But I did get some other jewelry and accessories.

I finished sorting out everybody's sneakers, clothes, and anything else I got for them. I neatly put everything into 4 huge bags and lay back on my floor. Buyo came in and rubbed up against me. "Buyo, this was a tiring day." I said, scratching his ears. It reminded me of Inuyasha. _I know we're basically a couple, but he saying 'MY Kagome' seemed to make me blush. It seems so…… right._

(**AN: Did you like it? Sorry for the boringness. Next chapter will be the beginning! Should I make something bad happen? Like somebody sabotaging their hotels or something? Or people giving them a hard time? I dunno. Review responses below! R&R :waves Dorito around: Want it? Want it? GO CLICK THE BUTTON: ** )

Review responses:

Inuyahsa fangirl: I did write more, hurray for me! I'm glad you like it.

Lovely InuYasha's Angel: Yes, I did1 Sorry it took a while for me to review. I wasn't in the mood. Hey, what a coinkidink, I live in NJ too!

PureKagome: Thanks so much! Should I be afraid:looks around unsurely: Guys, take down those Coka Cola machines!

Shiroi-miko: I know, but I had to do it!

Starfire77: Thanks 

XxOurLadyOfSorrowsxX: I personally am bored with this state.

Xblackmoonx: Thankies! Me neither. Younger brothers suck ass. Anyways, I might make Inuyasha fight a little, hehe.

CrimsonDragoness: Yes, Hojo isn't all that bad, but he sure does BUG me! God! Thanks so much! I can't wait to write what happens in Atlantic City!

**Thanks so reviewing guys! Keeps me motivated! CLICK THAT BUTTON!**


	15. Roadtrip!

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Fifteen: Roadtrip!

**AN: See? I TOLD you I had the perfect title for this chapter! HA! I'm a woman of my word….words. I'm so happy. ANYWAYS, enough of my moronicness. I'm a little pissed off, though, despite my happiness. Yume Kakera had a really good story called The Game and her mom deleted it! Luckily she's redoing it. It's so much to redo, though, hope she can manage! Thanks for reviewing guys. I'm not exactly sure what events I should put. I made them have highway trouble in this chapter, though, hehe. Alrighty, you know what button to click after you read this….please? Don't make me beg, just because I have dog ears does NOT mean you can make fun of me!**

Disclaimer: I happen to NOW own the full series of VideoGirl Ai. HURRAY! A LITTLE graphic in Book6, but yeah. (Sigh) I still do not own Inuyasha.

Review of Last Chapter: I finally told Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango about the trip. They all agreed. Shippo was a little upset but I'll get him something. My mom took me shopping and I got everything for my friends in the feudal era. The most embarrassing part? Underwear for the guys! What will Inuyasha think? Oh no, I forgot! Inuyasha? On long car rides? This can't be good!

Chapter Fourteen: Roadtrip!

The next morning I woke up really early. It was about 4:07AM and I was pippier than ever! I guess I'm just really excited about this trip; I never get to travel and I want my friends to meet each other….besides Inuyasha. I stretched and walked to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands, and searched for my toothbrush. "Oh, shoot, did I already pack it?" I asked myself. Nope, it was behind the deodorant.

After wiping my eye from squirting toothpaste in it, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I smiled in the mirror, but it quickly turned to a shocked frown. "Do I ALWAYS look like this when I wake up?" I shrieked. My hair was in every direction, very knotty, and it made me look like a witch. _No wonder Inuyasha got freaked out that one time._ I thought, grabbing my brush and starting on my hair.

I got dressed in one of my outfits; it was a jean skirt and a strapless green shirt that tied in the back. I put my sandals on, tied my hair up, and put a necklace my mother gave me on. I shuddered, remembering what had happened with this necklace. FLASHBACK: _Why I wish I hadn't seen the glint your thinking? Points to where Inuyasha's……thing is. I almost screamed out in disgust! I couldn't whisper or say anything because Inuyasha would wake up, and call ME the pervert! Not true!_

_I quietly stepped into the water, and paused. No movement from the hanyou. I stepped closer and tried to see if the glint was really where I thought it was. Yep gulps for…4th time, it's there alright. I just stood there, trying to devise a quick plan._

_Ok, I thought to myself, I'll just grab the necklace because I know where it is, and then jet. I wanted to get this over with. I reached down and grabbed the pendant. I pulled it up and touched something else……_

"_AHHHH!"I screamed in disgust, waging my hand in the air as if I was just stabbed. "EWWWWWWW! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!" I continued to yell. I darted out of the water, ran past Miroku to smack him in the face, and ran down a hill. _END FLASHBACK (**AN that's from chapter 6: Gross To The Touch Part 2, duh!**)

I shook my head, erasing the thought for the time being. "I'm not thinking of the…..gross and or bad times, just the fun times!" I told myself, and started preparing my own bag. I hadn't finished because after I finished with the others' bags, I fell asleep. I put in my bow and arrow at the very bottom for some reason. You never know, with how MY luck is.

Within about 10 minutes I was finished and mostly prepared for the trip. I looked at the clock. 4:35AM. I walked out of my room and started down the stairs. "Oh, hey mom." I said, surprised to see mom up so early. "Oh, sweety, good morning. Why don't you go get Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku? We'll be leaving soon." She said with a smile. Oh, yeah, I forgot U; we have to leave pretty early. Why didn't I think of this sooner! Inuyasha will be so difficult! I yelled at myself in thought, and grabbed my friends' bags rushing out the door.

I jumped down the well to my house and climbed up the one to the feudal era slowly. The bags were a little heavy. For once, I didn't have to be frightened by Inuyasha popping up out of the blue. I climbed over the well's edge and relaxed a bit. A nice breeze was blowing. I smiled and set off to our famous cabin. It was still slightly dark out, it being so early. I walked into the cabin quietly, sat the bags down, and prepared for 2 angry people and 3 angry demons. "WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Then, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara jumped up. "What the?" Inuyasha yawned. "U Heh, sorry guys! But you NEED to get ready! We have to leave in about an hour or so." I explained. Sango stretched and smiled, whilst Shippo frowned. "Why so soon?" he whined. "Listen runt, she already explained this. We're GOING! 2 weeks, so party while ya can 'cause when I get back you'll be gettin' a fight." Inuyasha said, scratching his ears with his foot.

Miroku rubbed his eyes and sat up. Kirara just went back to sleep, as did Shippo as we said goodbye. "OK, I said once we were back outside, I brought your bags. Everything you'll need and wear is in here, and I'll need to teach you guys some things." I gestured towards the bags. Sango's was pink, Miroku's was black, and Inuyasha's was red. Mine was blue, but it's back at the house. Instantly Sango and Miroku went through their things.

"Wow Kagome! Everything's beautiful!" Sango exclaimed, giving me a smile and a hug. "Welcome!" I responded happily. I told Sango to go into the cabin to change, while I watched Miroku. She looked really pretty when she came out! She was wearing a pink top that matched mine, and a slightly longer stretchy skirt. She was wearing that pink choker, me wearing my blue, and matching sandals; her hair was up too. "You look gorgeous Sango!" I exclaimed. "I agree" Miroku said, nodding, not acting the least bit perverted.

"Sango, you did put on underwear and all, right?" I whispered, making sure that not even Inuyasha could hear. She nodded, but whispered" Everything except….what's it called? A bra?" I chuckled lightly and nodded. With the strapless tops we were wearing, it'd be an open pervert zone. Next I picked out the outfit for Miroku and Inuyasha. For Inuyasha, a red t-shirt with knee-length jean shorts and sandals. For Miroku, a black t-shirt with knee-length high tan jeans and sandals. I stuffed the boxers for them in there, hoping for them not to notice.

I smiled and said in an obviously-something-was-fishy tone "Ok...Heheh…well, go get changed!" Thankfully they already knew how to put everything on from when my mom made Inuyasha come to my school….and when they both went to the carnival for the first time. I spun around so they didn't see me blush and I speed walked over to Sango. Inuyasha smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Kagome?" He said in that I-know-what's-wrong-and-I'm-going-to-taunt-you tone. My eyes widened, but I answered "Y-yes, Inuyasha?" "Well, it's just that I didn't think you'd go into a MEN's area and get underwear for us." He said giving me an evil grin. I blushed and my eyes widened even more. "Yes, I noticed this too, Kagome." Miroku said, also raising an eyebrow. "Oh shut up! Would you rather go naked!" I yelled. Miroku looked like he was thinking it over, but stopped receiving death glares from the rest of us.

"Whatever" was all Inuyasha said before entering the cabin with Miroku. After a little while Miroku stepped out. He looked pretty decent. Then Inuyasha stepped out…that t-shirt showed the muscles in his arms……AH! Stop thinking that way, Kagome! I scolded myself. "You guys look great!" I said clapping my hands together happily. I ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. I looked up to him, gave him a kiss, and then said "thanks for not being difficult." He smiled "No problem."

I could feel eyes on us, and I let go of Inuyasha with a blush on my face. "Don't worry Kags!" Sango assured me. "If WE (**referring to herself and Miroku**) get to do it, you do too!" I laughed a little bit and just stood there. I finally came back to reality when Inuyasha hugged me from behind. "Who cares if they watch anyway?" he said, nuzzling his cheek against mine. "Umm….you used to?" I said with a questioning tone.

He shrugged. He then snapped the tie (**no, he didn't break it. You know how boys snap a bra-strap? That's what he did. Gees stay away from Miroku!**) of my shirt. "Hey!" I said angrily. "You think that's going to stay tied? No pervert is looking at my girl." He said, untying the knot and then tying it tighter. "Um, thanks." I said with a blush. _There's that word again….MY. My girl; my Kagome._

"Oh no!" I shrieked. "Grab your things! We need to leave!" I shouted and raced to the well with my friends at my heels, but not before giving two of them jewel shards.

IN THE CAR—"Kagome sweety, it'll be about 10 minutes before we pick up the other girls." My mom said her eyes on the road. "Yep." I said with a nod and returned to the others. "Oh no, Inuyasha groaned, those annoying people?" I gave him a look. "They're my friends, Inuyasha!" I said but waved it off and continued to what I had to do. "Ok guys, you'll need passports. Ok, (**I'm not sure if these are anywhere near correct, but oh well!**) Sango, what's your birthday?" I asked and explained. "April 15th." She answered. "Ok, nobody will believe any of you are over 500 years old…so, since you look about 18, you're birthday will be April 15th, 1982(**Take note, this is taking place in 2000**)…So Sango you'll say… Your name is Sango Kitomeshi. Is that alright?" I asked and informed, somewhat like last time.

"Sure, Kagome." She said, obviously just happy to go. For the next 10 minutes I took care of the other two, explaining everything to all three of them. I showed them pictures of my friends and told them who they were so they'd know a little information. My mom came to a stop and we slid open the van door (**I didn't mention this, but since I forget what kind of car Kagome's mother has, I'm just going to say she rented this.**) and waited for my friends. My mom honked the horn and Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri came running towards the car. Here is how everybody was seated: Mom in the driver's seat, Yuka in the passenger's seat. Next row me, Inuyasha, and Sango. The final row was Miroku, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Ok, I said from my seat, I need to introduce everybody. You guys all know Inuyasha; Inuyasha you know them already. This is Sango; Sango this is Ayumi, this is Eri, and that's Yuka. Guys, this is Miroku; Miroku this is Yuka, this is Eri, and that's Yuka." They all waved to each other but Inuyasha looked unhappy. I nudged him with my elbow, receiving a glare. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He pointed upwards. Eri was pulling on his dog ears. "Why won't this headband come off?" she exclaimed, pulling harder. "Get…the…hell…off…my….ears!" Inuyasha growled, smacking her hand away.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and smacked him upside his head. "That—that hurt? But...Kagome…didn't you say that this was a headband?" Eri shrieked, finding that Inuyasha's ears were indeed attached to his head. "Oh boy…it's a really long story." I groaned, noticing that all three of my friends were staring at Inuyasha with frightened expressions. "Sweety, it's a long car ride." My mom said, not helping the situation. "Ok…..here it goes."

IN A RUSH TO GET TO THE AIRPORT—my friends and I were all quiet. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were just getting over realization. I could tell that they were all psyched to have a demon in the car with them, but they looked a little worried. My mom stopped at a red-light. "Oh no! What's with this traffic?" she moaned, sticking her head out the window as a police officer came by. "Ma'am, this road's closed for the time being. You'll have to turn around." He said unfazed. "But sir! This is the only way and we're going to miss our flight!" my mom complained, looking at her watch.

"I'm sorry, miss. But they're trying to fix the streetlights." The police officer insisted. I groaned and turned to where Inuyasha was supposed to be, but found that the rooftop was up. I panicked and opened the car door. Inuyasha was outside yelling at the police officers and construction guys. "Move it the hell along! We have a flying thing to catch!" he screamed. "Listen man, calm down. We're doing the best we can." A construction worker stated. "Bull shit!" he screamed and punched the streetlight with all of his might.

The light went from blinking to turning green. "Woh, how'd you do that, kid?" the construction workers said amazed. They'd probably been trying to figure out to fix it for a while. "Don't mind me just shut the hell up and get out of our god damn way!" he barked and walked passed me into the car. I just stood there with an 'unbelievable' expression on my face. Inuyasha peeked his head out from the car. "Comin' or what?" he asked impatiently. "Uh, huh." I nodded stupidly and jumped back in the van.

We drove passed the construction workers and everybody was congratulating Inuyasha. "Feh." Was his answer to each compliment and he tried to ignore everything. I sighed as we parked in a lot for the airport. Inuyasha grabbed everybody's bags and we walked towards the entrance. "Hey Kagome, how'd you ever meet him?" Yuka asked me in a whisper. Looking at Inuyasha, I mumbled "You wouldn't want to know." "He's so strong!" Ayumi said happily and continued walking.

I shook my head as we walked into the building. After about 10 minutes of waiting, a person came over and took our things towards the plane we were supposed to take. At first Inuyasha didn't want him to, but I assured him that it was fine and that the baggage wasn't all that important anyway. He shrugged and I pulled him over to the passport area. (**Slanted is person asking them. Regular is answer**) "_Name?_ Taisho Inuyasha. _Birthdate_? October 17, 1983. _Gender_? Are you serious? _Gender_? Male. _Please sit down for the picture_." Inuyasha sat down with a smug look on his face. "SMILE!" I hissed and he shot a fake fanged grin.

"Next, please!" the woman said, and Sango walked up. She told all of her information without fuss unlike a certain hanyou, and sat down for her picture. Her smile was so pretty! Next was Miroku. Then it was Me, Eri, Yuka, and finally Ayumi. We all sat down on the couches, waiting for our flight to be called. I sat with Inuyasha of course. He leaned his head on my shoulder for a change, and whispered boredly "Are we leaving YET?" I giggled a little and answered "Almost, Inu." I reached up and started to scratch his ears. He moved his head forward so I had better access, which made me giggle a little more; it always does.

I had told Miroku that if he groped Sango at all, I'd hurt him badly. So would the rest of us; so far he was behaving well. A voice came over the loud speaker 'Flight 132. Please board your plane now. Flight 132. The plane is preparing to take off. Thank you' Inuyasha jumped up, pulling me along with him, and ran out the door. The others were at our heels. Inuyasha threw me on his back and jumped over onto the stairs to board the plane. He put me down lightly and walked through the doors.

I followed him; the others following me. I gave the woman our tickets and she let us go through the final door to the plane. A plane attendant led us to our seats which were in an area where not many people were. Everything was really nice and quiet, and we quickly took our seats. Miroku sat next to Sango only by promising not to grope her, I was next to Inuyasha, and Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri got a 3-seater. I lay my head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed. "Prepare for a very long trip, Inuyasha." I said quietly, getting into a comfortable position.

My eyes shot open and when I looked around I was cradled in Inuyasha's arms. "Well, then, why not make it comfortable?" he said with a sly grin and gently kissed my lips. My heart raced a little as I returned the effort, while blushing a little. I'm not that kind of girl, but I couldn't resist! We made out a little right there infront of everybody! When I realized what was going on, I looked up only to see Sango and Miroku snuggling as well! The other three were gawking at us and giggling. "You guys are too cute together!" Ayumi shrieked and they continued to giggle as we turned red.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat me on his lap. I giggled a tiny bit as he nipped my neck. A good shiver ran down my spine and I hugged him. I scratched his ears and he growled a thank you. I rested my arms around his neck; my head resting in his chest. "See you in a while." I said drearily, starting to fall asleep. "'course." He said and relaxed as well.

(**AN: Hey 6 pages on word are enough! I actually wasn't intending on stopping, but oh well! I gave you guys an extra treat and made this chappie extra long! Is it just me or did the chapter seem rushed? I took a couple hours writing it! Seriously, you should be nice and review! I'm not sure if all chapters will be this long. Maybe 3-4 pages tops, but if I write TOO much then the story will be ruined. Plus that l—I mean fluff hasn't happened yet anyways! Review responses are obviously below. I'm not quite sure when I'll be updating, so give me some time; it won't be all that long. Loves and here:gives everybody fruit snacks: Now review!**

**(EXTRAAN: Oooooo, what will happen? Do you guys want me to start putting in short previews? Like before every episode Kagome explains a little and then says some questions and stuff that you later find out in the next episode. Like that. Alrighty, if you want :dangles fruit snacks in air: review. )**

Review Responses: (if you are listed twice it means you reviewed on different chapters)

PureKagome: I kind of thought that chapter just set out basics.

Starfire77: Did I ever mention that Starfire is my second favorite Titan? ANYWAYS, thanks!

CrimsonDragoness: Thanks so much! Yeah, I hinted the undy thing up there, hehe! Miroku needs to stop being a pervert. Damn lecher! muah

Rb8: Thanks bunches! Hope you get on to these chapters soon, as you reviewed on 9!

Rb8: Thanks for reviewing on 14, too! Thanks so much, I truly feel loved!

XxOurLadyOfSorrowsxX: Yeah, completely, NJ sucks major ass.

WritingWoman: Hey! That was a cute chapter 2! You know you liked the sea of fluff!

Lovely InuYasha's Angel: Hey, I thought me and my friend Ruby were the only one using the phrase "I love it to bits and pieces". Yay! You're in our club! Sadly, we're that moronic, lol. Yes, you were right, it lead to a slap, odd stares, funny stuffs, and making fun of people! Its ok, I'm on a sugar rush! Sugar ROXXXXX!

Schoolsux695: Hehe, oh yes it will be. However, there will be a little……."extra" fluff if you will. Atlantic City, you mean? Well, I happen to live in NJ. I know for a fact that it's boring as hell here, and Atlantic City is one of our few perks! Plus it's the only decent beach besides Wildwood I could think of. I go to A.C more than any other beach as well. AND, it's summertime baby! Arcades, beaches, torturing hotel people! Yeah!

Shiroi-miko: Thanks and good job on reviewing! Hehe. I know, well, here's the chapter. I sort of took the idea a little from episode….4 I think it was? But I really covered it up! (holds hands up in defense)

Amanda: Like I said, I didn't like chapter 4 that much either. Thanks I guess?

Wolfluver4: Thankies! hugs crazy person Don't worry, I'm nuts too. Ok, you review, I'll respond!

Silvercrystal: Thanks, that seriously makes me happy! I know what you mean, so do I. I get so frustrated, lol. Here, your prayers have been answered!

Bola G.: Thanks so much, cookie! LOL, ok, yeah, I sent it. There you go!


	16. Welcome To New Jersey

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Sixteen: Welcome To New Jersey

**AN: Hurraayyyyyyy! Look how friggin far we are! (passes out cake and goodie bags) Sorry, I'm on another sugar rush. Can you believe I almost broke 100 reviews? Thanks SO much guys! Without ya it obviously wouldn't have happened, so thanks! I know thousands of people have way over 100, but to me it's a pretty big deal, damn it! LOL. Ok, I'm typing up a fanfiction with my friend Ruby; it's called Demons, Elements, and a Little Thing Called Luck. We have to write it for school for St. Patty's Day…grr, stupid leprechauns…..AND we're going to post it! Yayness! Sorry that it took me a while to update as well. Anywho, I'm pretty much blank other than what I said and I'll let you get on with reading but I have one thing to say: SUGAR ROXXXXXXXXXXX!**

Disclaimer: I own my own characters…none of which are in this story yet. YET! So there! Leave me alone! (cries and drinks sugar spiked-ice tea) I do also own THIS cup of spiked iced tea, hurray for me!

Chapter Sixteen: Welcome To New Jersey

LAST TIME: We finally got everybody to my time dressed and prepared for the trip. We went through heck getting to the airport! Inuyasha saved the day by fixing a street light, though. The time finally comes and we get ready to go on the plane after the passports are finished. I can't wait until we're in N.J.!

THISTIME: Chapter Sixteen: Welcome to New Jersey

I woke up about 5 hours later. Like usual, I woke up VERY warm. I smiled and looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. I gently reached up and kissed his nose and breathed into his chest. That was a good 5 hour nap.

"I wonder how much longer until New Jersey…" I thought aloud.

"About 4 more hours, sweety." An attendant told me.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" I said with a smile.

She nodded and proceeded to serve drinks. I tried to turn a little to face forward but Inuyasha had a strong grip. I looked down and realized, although it was very comfortable, the position me and Inuyasha were in….looked like we…uh…yeah.

I squirmed until I was finally facing forward and sighed. _That was a work out_ I thought to myself and lightly giggled. Inuyasha breathed into my hair and rest his chin on my head.

"How long have you been up?" he asked yawning.

" Not TOO long." I said softly and scratched his right ear. The normal thank you growl was heard and I wrapped my arms around his neck; nuzzling my cheek on his neck.

He nudged my head upward and started nipping at my neck. "Inuyasha, that tickles!" I blurted out, but realized my mistake way too soon. He started doing it all over my neck and I burst out into a fit of giggles. I noticed everybody in our section staring at me like I was nuts, and I know I turned a bright pink.

"Who cares what they think, Kags." Inuyasha sent, nipping my neck one final time but putting his tongue there as well.

"Ack!" I yelped; it sent shivers down my spine! "Hmp." He chuckled and placed me in my own seat. He stood up, stretched and acted like he was looking for something.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. I sort of had to go to the bathroom, so I slightly stood up as well.

"Uh, the bathroom thingy……where is it?" he said, pushing his legs together a little.

I giggled and pointed down the aisle. "That way….and be quick about it! I have to go too!" I said quickly and pushed him forward. He shrugged and walked into the bathroom while I sat back down.

"Hey Kagome? How much longer on this…plane?" Sango asked me, flipping through a brochure of New Jersey.

"Uh, the attendant said 4 more hours." I said with a sigh and looked out my window.

"Kami, that long? My hands need to get feeling in them!" Miroku whined and was bonked on the head by Sango.

"You're such a pervert! If you touch me ONCE, I will put you to death." Sango growled and turned in her seat also looking out her own window.

I rocked back and forth in my seat a little bit; what was taking Inuyasha so long? I stood up slowly as not to disturb the man behind me, and walked to the bathroom door.

I knocked on the door lightly. "Inuyasha? Are you almost done in there?" I asked, knocking on the door again. There wasn't a single noise that came from inside of that room. "I'm coming in!" I said a little louder, and hesitated; still no sound.

I shoved open the door and for once, I wasn't afraid of what I might see. UI looked over to where Inuyasha was; he wasn't facing me but was looking out a window making faces. "Uh, why are you making faces at the bathroom window?" I asked and walked over to him.

"This damn bird keeps on mocking me!" he growled and gave it the finger. "Inuyasha!" I said and hit his arm.

"What?" he said irritated and turned towards me; the bird flew away.

"Get out!" I screamed and pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door. I heard a thump outside but I ignored it and did what I had to do. I washed my hands with a really nice smelling soap and walked back to my seat. Inuyasha had his arm on the chair rest with his chin in his hand.

"Hey." I said quietly and sat back down.

He looked at me and asked "How much longer?"

"Probably about 3 more hours Inuyasha." I said with a smile. He grunted and crossed his arms. I got an idea to keep him occupied, so I got up and asked the attendant if I could. She said that I was aloud to and I went through my bag. I came back and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with THIS!" he said, looking it over and sniffing it.

"It's called a GameBoy Advanced, Inuyasha, and you play games……..Uh….Dragon Ball GT is in there…it's a fighting game." I explained, looking at the game. My brother had obviously been playing it; not like I had the time to anyway.

"Oh." He said and I sat and explained everything he needed to do with a warning: Do NOT break anything! He nodded, turned it on, and went to town. Everything was in Japanese so I didn't have to teach him English.

Miroku was asleep once again, and since Inuyasha was playing his game, I walked over to where Sango was currently located; in the back with a journal I gave her to draw and write in. "Hey Sango?" I asked taking a seat beside her.

She smiled. "What is it, Kagome?" she said cheerfully, and put the journal down.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to tell time….." I started and she clapped her hands together.

"Sure, that'd be really neat!" she said and opened up her journal again. I smiled; this was going to be so cool!

3 hours Later- I had already gotten done teaching Sango the time and I was teaching her English. She could say a couple words really well, and she was fabulous at telling time! Inuyasha was STILL playing his game, which over the past 3 hours made him shout "damn it!", "Get the hell up you wimp!" and other random shouts.

Miroku had woken up about 10 minutes ago, and was with Inuyasha rooting for the other guy; I guess the piss Inuyasha off. The loudspeaker came on again: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay in your seats. We will be landing very shortly. Thank you' I turned to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and told them what the man had said; beings as he said it in English.

There were a few other Japanese people on the plane, who seemed to be paying attention to me. They said Arigato and such, and the plane started to go down. "Your ears might pop…." I told Inuyasha, but he cried out in pain anyway.

We sat back in our seats, controlling our slight pain, and waited as the plane bumped up and down. It finally came to a halt and Inuyasha almost jumped out of his seat in happiness when everybody started to get off of the plane.

On our way out I thanked the attendant who was so nice to us and Inuyasha grabbed our bags. Why we couldn't just let THEM bring them in is a little beyond me, but Inuyasha said that 'He didn't trust anybody.' Whatever.

We walked off of the plane and I stretched along with everybody else. 9 hours in a plane was a LOT. I smiled at the nice weather here; it must have been around 85 degrees! I grabbed everybody's arms and dragged them into the building. "Where are those friends of yours?" Miroku asked with a yawn.

Oh no! I had completely forgotten about Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri! They had moved into a different section, but how bad of a friend was I! "Oh god!" I shrieked and rushed inside. I pushed open the doors and sighed in relief. There they were, each reading magazines in English, waiting.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see!" Eri said pleasantly and stood up to greet us.

"We already rented another van for New Jersey, so when we come home, our original one will be there still." Ayumi explained and put the magazine back on its rack.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and started out the door again. "C'mon you slow pokes!" I shouted and rushed forward to the car with everybody at my heels. I got into the drivers seat; my mom had let me do it beings as I'm 16; and told everybody to buckle up.

I slowly pushed on the pedals and we were off! "I might actually pass the driving test next year!" I said happily and received nods from my friends.

About 2 hours later- Everybody was sick and tired of being cooped up; so was I. We finally came to a stop and we all smiled. We were at a park somewhere in South Jersey; it was so pretty! I parked into the parking lot and turned the car off. "Let's hang out a bit." I said and climbed out of the door.

Reluctantly everybody followed me and I looked at the watch I had purchased at an earlier pit stop. It read 12:12pm. (**Hehe, I LOVE the twin digits!**) I sighed happily and waltzed over to where Inuyasha sat on a bench.

"Like it so far?" I asked him and scratched his ears.

"It's pretty nice I guess." He said and growled the usual thank you. He laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. "So…..how long are we staying here anyways?" he asked and looked up at me.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're bored ALREADY?" I asked and gave him a look.

"Well, I kind of want to go to the beach….it sound like an interesting place." He said quietly and snuggled against my stomach.

"Ok then!" I said; picking up his head and gently placing it on the bench. I whistled to everybody and they came running to the car. We all got in, buckled up, and continued on our way.

"So, N.J.'s really cool, huh?" I asked about a half hour later. We were really close to the beach; I could hear the seagulls.

Everybody gave me a smile and a nod and continued to look at all the pretty beach houses. In another 10 minutes I found a parking lot, and stopped the car. We all filed out and grabbed our things.

We then marched up the boardwalk and gazed at the ocean. It was so beautiful! "It's so gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed and we all went into conversation. "Let's go get our hotel thingy." Inuyasha said and we decided that that was a good idea.

I walked into the place we were staying and gave them our information while everybody else just stood around.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku.

"You promised!" I screamed at him, turning away from the clerk as he handed me the 3 keys.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Miroku pleaded and rubbed his face.

We all sighed and I gave everybody their keys explaining who went where. "Ok, our rooms are E67, E68, and E69. They all look the same, except one room has 3 beds; that'd be E69. That one is for you three." I said, and handed the key to Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Sorry Sango, but you and Miroku have to share a room." I told her, and handed her E68. She sighed, shrugged, and dragged Miroku along to the room, as did the others. "And finally, E67 is ours." I said with a smile.

Inuyasha picked me and the bags up bridal style and kissed me a couple times. The clerk cleared his throat and we stopped, blushing. "That's why we have roomsU." He said with a chuckle and we hurried off to our own room.

Once we were all unpacked and situated, we changed into our bathing suits. Inuyasha in his red trunks, Miroku in his purple ones. I in my white bikini, Sango in her pink one, and Eri in her green one. Ayumi and Yuka had blue and black one pieces.

Everybody put on sunscreen, I had to help Inuyasha since I had already taught Sango what to do and she was helping Miroku, and we grabbed everything and anything for the beach.

We stepped outside and walked out at the boardwalk and once again stared at the sea.

"Well, guys, welcome to New Jersey." I said with a smile and I received 6 other smiles. We all nodded and raced down to the shores.

(**AN: That's it for now. Hey, I surprised you with another 6 pages. I didn't give a FULL 6 pages, but oh well! Think about it, I COULD have given you a paragraph, ne? Anywho, that fanfic me and Ruby are writing will be out on March 17th, so look for it: Demons, Elements, and A Little Thing Called luck. I'm not sure what it will be under though…….I is guessing Yu Yu Hakusho. It will be an Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Our characters crossover. Only Inuyasha from the show will be in it, so yeah. Review pwease! HELP ME BREAK 100!**)

Review Responses: If you are listed more then once it means you reviewed on separate chapters.

Emerald Ash: Yay! You're back! And ha, I reviewed LAK again, Yayness! It's ok, because you DID catch up. See? Your name is listed 3 times (holds up a four with hands like a moroness). coughI'mcallingyouabitch, bitchcough…..long coughs….hehe! Sure you wouldn't (pulls headband off of Ashley's head) Ha! I knew it! You mangy catnip squeaky! (chases around) Lol, you know I love you! I know, from growling way too much and acting evil, my throats been killing! Luckily it isn't my hands, hehe. See you! (Chapter 13)

Emerald Ash: Yay! Another one! I know! I love shopping for things I want. I want to make many revisions FIRST. I drew two randoms for 2 projects of me/my friends…..I'll send them later…beware of the suckiness. I and my friend Ruby have pennames (we're doing a manga together). I am Tsuchi, meaning Earth, and she is Houka, meaning fire. ANYWHO, you pervert! (Chapter 14)

Emerald Ash: The final review! Yeah, fruit snacks are koolio! Yes, The Fluff Sisters. Hurray for US! Yes, I thought that line was particularly funny as well, hehehe. Yes, I remember where I got that idea, heh. And I still have that IM of when we were huge morons. I'll email it to you if you want. Alrighty, try to be on more. Loves and huggles! (Chapter 15)

Lovely InuYasha's Angel: Yeah, the moronic club is like, way cool. LOL. I like being right too, but not always, as it's not always a pretty picture, heh. I still think the ending was rushed…..

Rb8: You like U's don't ya? Heh, j/k. Yay! I'm somewhat an addictful writer!

CrimsonDragoness: LOL. That made me laughs. I should have named this chapter that but OH well. Ok, did do.

Starfire77: Yep, how rude! Completely kidding! Hehe! Thanks, you are one of my top reviewers.

Wolffox: I couldn't help but feel happy when reading this!

PureKagome: Thanks.

Darkwriter112358: Thanks so much! You DID read more, see!

Xblackmoonx: Yayness! LOL (stirs Hojo into pot) and his fear totally flavors it! Heh.

Manda: Thanks sorry, didn't know how to spell déjà vu. Yay! If you type that in word it automatically does the dashes/squigglies. (Chapter 3)

Inuyahsa fangirl: Thanks, and it's alright; not everybody gets on. I hope you liked this chapter.

CLICK THAT LIL' BUTTON!


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Probably not aloud to really do this, but oh well! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. I'm working on 4 stories at the moment and it's hard to keep up: Yu Yu Hakusho: Battle of the Shensai Diamond**

**newInuyasha: Demons, Elements, and a Little Thing Called Luck**

**Inuyasha: My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha**

**not uploaded on site yetInuyasha: Look Before You Meet**

**Try looking at those though, heh. I'm having a little writer's block for THIS story currently, but I HAVE started chapter 17, so don't worry. I love you all and review responses will be next chapter.**

**Please don't murder me for making you think there's a new chapter! (grows into full demon) Besides, you wouldn't do that, right? (fanged smile)**


	18. Surfs Up, Dude

MY LOVING HANYOU, INUYASHA: Chapter Seventeen: Surfs Up, Dude

((AN: YESSSSSSS! WE'VE BROKEN 100 REVIEWS! (does scary happy dance). Thanks SO much guys! I love you all and you know it! I'm sooo sorry this hasn't been updated. Writer's block has gotten to me, and I have a surprise ending (hehehaha) instead of the original, so now I'm working up the middle. This was a sudden idea, lol. Aren't you guys scared? I haven't made the lemon chapter yet….maybe next chapter? Who knows? My new fic, LOOK BEFORE YOU MEET is off to a pretty decent start……already 6 chapters. Also, I have made an account on mediaminers. It is sapphire-blood. Scary, LOL. I might put new stories up, or put LBYM on it; no way in hell am I putting THIS on there. The beginning is too short; lol. Anywho, I'll let you read. Anybody want Japanese music—er, mp3's or whatever, just songs or whatever? I have my playlist, so if you want something, you can download the play list, or request a song (either by hand or if it isn't on the playlist) ))

Disclaimer: I own 15lbs of sugar. And a knife to ward people off of it. IT'S MINE! Inu isn't….so sad.

LAST TIME: WELL, WE HAD SLIGHT BATHROOM PROBLEMS BUT EVERYTHING TURNED OUT O.K. WE WENT TO NEW JERSEY; I ALMOST FORGOT MY THREE NORMAL FRIENDS! OOPS. WELL, WE'LL HAVE TO HIT THE BEACH. WITH INUYASHA, WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN?

THIS TIME: SURFS UP, DUDES!

**KEYS: (( )) AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**( ) PART OF STORY**

**( _Hello_ ) AS KAGOE'S TELLING THE STORY, THAT'S A THOUGHT**

**_SLANTED_ THINKING**

Ayumi and Yuka had beach towels in their hands, and ran off to find a perfect tanning spot. Personally, the rest of us were hungry.

Before we had all filed into the car, I had whispered to everybody that we would avoid the arcades…..I wanted Inuyasha to enjoy everything else except those mind-controlling-brain-fart-causing machines….unfortunately, THAT was too late for Souta.

We browsed the shops and food stands for over 10 minutes before I threw my hands up. "I have no idea what I want!" I yelled in frustration, and crossed my arms with an 'hmmph!'

"I know what you mean…….ugh, and I'm stARviNG!" Eri wailed and flung her head backwards.

"I don't even know what the hell this stuff IS!" Inuyasha mumbled angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"OH! What about ice cream?" I said, clasping my hands together. Everybody looked at me like I was a nut. "WHAT?" I asked defensively.

They just shook their heads, exchanged glance, but then shrugged. I'm way confused; and what's so wrong with ice cream?

"Kay." Eri said with a smile and took out a piece of paper and a pen from her sack. "Kay, what flavors?"

I explained the flavors to Inuyasha and most of the tastes and he ended up picking Mint Chocolate Chip, the same as me. Miroku got a lime freeze pop, Sango got a Chocolate, and Eri got a Dixie cup.

Eri ran ahead to get them and was back within five minutes. "Short line." she said happily and passed out our ice cream.

"Inuyasha don't!" I yelled, but it was too late for him. He'd bitten into the ice cream like last time.

"AGGHH! COLD!" He screamed and started running around in circles, wailing like a puppy! Miroku, Sango, and Eri all started to crack up, but I, being the nice girlfriend I am, went over to help Inuyasha.

((Don't forget, earlier in the chapters they became an official couple.))

I grabbed my water, which had luckily turned hot from the long car ride, and handed it to FroZone over there. He quickly drank the entire thing and handed me the bottle. I gave him a 'the-WHOLE-bottle?' look, and I KNOW my eye started to twitch.

His ears drooped down and of course, I stopped being angry. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "It's ok." I said softly and he held me tighter.

We pulled away and I explained to Inuyasha that he should have listened to me from last time and how to eat it PROPERLY and not like a pig. He rolled his eyes when I finished my lecture and I shoved my ice cream in his face. "Eat it." I said and walked over to where I THOUGHT everybody else was.

"Wha--? HEY! Where'd everybody go?" I said surprised and looked down to find a handwritten note from Eri 'Kagome, you guys looked too comfortable, we didn't want to interrupt. We went down to the beach, you'll find us. Just follow the sound of a slapped pervert. HEH, Eri'

I blushed and looked upwards; Inuyasha was blushing too. He'd been reading over my shoulder, I suppose. I crumpled the paper up and threw it in a trashcan. "Uh…yeah…ready to go?" I asked, tinting my blush down. He did the same and nodded.

Inuyasha bent downwards and lifted me loosely on his back. Thankfully he isn't a pervert, so he held me up by placing his hands on thighs as I put my arms around his neck; resting my head on his shoulder.

Obviously, we started walking; the rhythm was pretty soothing. "Having fun yet?" I asked softly, leaning my head at an angle so I was looking at him.

He shrugged. "It's ok I guess." he said and smiled slightly at me. _Mental note_, I thought to myself, _take pictures; especially when Inu smiles. He needs to do it more often_. I guess I was staring at him whilst in thought, because he gave me a weird look and said "What!"

I shook myself out of it and said simply "Oh nothing."

He gave me the look 'I-know-you-too-well-,-tell-me'. Then he added "Spit it out wench!"

"My name isn't 'wench', its Kagome. KaGOme! You KNOW I hate it when you do that! And why do you always ruin nice moMENTS!" I said angrily then yelling as I was dropped on the boardwalk.

"INUYASHA!" I shouted and death glared him. He seemed to be totally ignoring me! How ignorant! With an angry expression I followed his gaze; he was staring at a guy surfboarding.

"W-what's that thing? What the hell's he riding a tree for?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

With my eyelids half closed, I muttered "It's not a tree, it's a surfboard. He'd SURFING." _But then again,_ I reminded myself, _he didn't know_. _BUT HEY!_ I shouted back mentally, _HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DROP ME!_

"Can I do that?" he asked, still in a gaze.

I glared up at him once again. With a angry sigh, I said "YES, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and then looked at me. His ears drooped (_AW! So cute!_) as he looked at me. "Sorry." he said quickly and scooped me up back into our original positions and started walking. My eye twitched as I looked at him, arms crossed.

He gave me a puppy dog face; I noticed his ears were still down. I sighed, smiled, and rolled my eyes. "I forgive you, I forgive you." I said, smiling to one side, and laughing slightly. Inu's ears perked back up and he smiled again. I gave him another thoughtful, happy, half-smile and his same face returned. _Ooops_.

"Oi, wen—Kagome! TELL ME!" he shouted irritated. _I believe besides cursing, WENCH is his favorite word._ I thought to myself and then sighed.

"Fine. I was just thinking how cute you looked when you smiled and that you need to do it more often." I stammered and a blush crept upon my face. I looked away from him then faced him again. He was half-smiling, blushing, and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

I laughed silently to myself, shook my head, and looked forward. We walked down the ramp of the boardwalk and finally hit the beach. ((Did I mention everybody BUT Inu had put sandals on? He is barefoot….shakes head. Not good, trust me; I've done it PLENTY of times.))

I thought I warned him….I groaned mentally to myself, shut my eyes, and then opened them to see a wide-eyed hanyou. His lips were pursed together like he was holding back a scream which, I believe and was right about, he was.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S HOOOOOOOTTTTT!" he screamed and started jumping back and forth on his feet.

"InnnUUUUUYYYYaaaSSHHAAaaaa!" I yelled, swinging back and forth, trying to hang on to him.

"Ahh! Ouhh! EE!" he screeched and hopped right to left, trying to find our blanket.

I gripped him tighter and a huge wave of relief came over me as I saw everybody on the huge black blanket. "Arigato kami." I whispered under my breath and held on even tighter when Inuyasha jumped (Demon style) to the blanket.

We landed with a thud infront of Eri.

"WHA?" she yelped and jumped back ((Kind of how Hamtaro does it when he's frightened….don't ask how the hell I know that, I just know these things.))

"Uggh…Sorry." I muttered, rolled off of Inuyasha and grabbed my stomach.

"H-hot." Inuyasha panted and rolled over to his side, whacking into me.

"Rrrrr…." I growled, mouth closed, and opened an eye to him.

"Rrrrrrr…" he growled back and so began the war of growling. We argued about how I supposedly didn't warn him, how he never listened, and who could growl the longest. Inuyasha won that last one, but I did a pretty good job.

Inuyasha and I were face-to-face ((quite literally, almost noses touching)) growling at each other.

"Sheila's and mates!("Kagome, does he mean couples?" Inuyasha asked. "No, inuyasha, he means girls and guys." I informed him.) Welcome to the 18th annual surfboarding contes'! We need another entrée ova here; who'll it be?" A beach (seemingly Australian ((to no offense))) guy said through a microphone.

Inuyasha, I, and everybody else turned around to look over. Inuyasha looked at me funny. "A man is saying they need somebody else to surf." I explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stepped infront of me.

"Cools! Can I do it?" Inuyasha begged. He was acting somewhat near as bad as Souta for a video game!

"Uh, I guess?" I said unsure.

"YES!" he yelled and dragged me over to the guy.

"Hey mate! Name's Chip. In ta surf?" he asked. Inuyasha gave me an odd look.

"Uh, Kagome, what'd he just say?" Inuyasha asked, turning to me.

"He said hello, his name is Chip, and he wants to know if you want to surf." I translated.

I then told the man in English "Yes, he'll do it. You just need to show him how and his name's Inuyasha." Inuyasha just dug his hands into his trunk pocket and watched us talk in English.

I then translated everything Chip had said, and Inuyasha was then taught how to surf.

Surprisingly, he learned extremely quickly and went off to the start. He was the last one to go. He stared attentively at the other surfer's, who snubbed and raved about how better they were.

Inuyasha just ignored them, besides the fact he couldn't understand them anyway. After 6 other surfers, men and women, went, Inuyasha was up. "Go Inuyasha!" I shouted; everybody had since joined me.

With the sound of a whistle he raced off and immediately started riding the fast waves. It was amazing how well he was! He was doing tons of tricks and positions; where'd he learn those? I guess studying the other riders…..but they didn't even DO half of the moves.

The rest of the groups (the surfers, I mean) were gawking at how good he was. EVERYBODY was. Within 10 minutes of a fabulous show, Inuyasha came back and shook off.

"That was easy." he said with a proud smirk, and stuck his tongue at the other surfers.

"Right-o Inu! First prize medal, lad!" Chip said, shaking Inuyasha's hand, congratulating him in English (I translated) and handed Inuyasha the medal. It was gorgeous! It had a red and black strap and the medal was really shiny!

Inuyasha nodded and walked back with us to the blanket as all the crowds of people cheered.

"Having fun now?" I asked smiling, and lay back with Inuyasha.

"Somewhat………..uh, well, yeah. That was so cool! Your era DOES have SOME good things." he admitted and nuzzled my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his neck from my position (I sat ontop of Inuyasha's lap; Inuyasha sitting Indian style) and sighed.

"I'm glad."

AN: Sorry for the shortness and lack of interesting chapter! I wanted to make it really long, but then I noticed I didn't exactly know what TO write, so I'm leaving it here. NO idea when I'll be updating again. I have to work on chapter 7 of LOOB BEFORE YOU MEET…sighs Work is never done. Review if you wish.

Review Responses: (means what chapter they reviewed on)

Aliryn (16): Yeah, what of it? HUH! Heh, just kidding. Glad you likey and have you read this yet? Hmm? Of course.

Silvercrystal (15): Glad you liked it, and hey, I'm getting there! Gees, there's plenty of fluff, I don't want to drown in it…..besides, what's worse than fluff? LEMON . 

Kagome of darkness (17): Hope you liked this one.

Inuyahsa fangirl (17): Hai, Brandi, I know you do. Not exactly….writer's block sucks ass, and I had this idea, but then I didn't know exactly WHAT to put in it, you know? And I WILL get to your story, damnit! Psh, you didn't help me at all with my writer's block; meanie.

KuramasSoulmate (16): My friend Ruby saw your username and started screaming that Kurama was hers…..It's an unhealthy obsession -.-U. Its ok and I know what you mean about being grounded. YAY! Freedom! Thanks for declaring that and for the demon fact, but thankfully I already knew how demons mate. I know! 15lbs of fluff, 15lbs of sugar are the best diet for me! (Sad, I'm tall yet only weigh 98lbs…I am NOT anorexic you farts!)

Silo101 (17): How rude. :'(

Amanda (16): I did, I did! I did update faster! ((Tweety bird rocks!))

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! GET ASHLEY OVER HERE AND ALL OF YA'S CLICK THAT LIL' BUTTON!


	19. Welcome To The LEMONade Stand

My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha: Chapter Nineteen: Welcome To The _Lemon_ade Stand!

AN: -.-U Last chapter I put 'LOOB BEFORE YOU MEET' in my bottom author's note. It's LOOK, not LOOB. AND in the key, I put KAGOE instead of KAGOME. I'm so off. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and everything! Yes, once again, I've given into those pansies at this site. I put chapter 19, when in all reality, kick out the author's note I have in the line-up, this would be chapter 18.

But I delete the chapter, you won't be able to review, and we don't want that now do we? LOL. Alrighty then…….hmm…..well, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating for so long! I have writer's block for this story & Look Before You Meet. And when I have writer's block, I don't like to make chapters because they don't go how I want them, you know?

But congrats to any YYH/IY fans! I've started a new fanfiction, 50 THINGS TO DO BEFORE WE PERISH. It's an IYxYYHxOTHER-CHARACTERS crossover. It's HILARIOUS, and the chapters are really long (especially number 2, 24 pages!). Check it out…pwease? Lol. I might change where I put review responses…….

Another thing, I think I'm going to revise the first few chapters, you know, makes them slightly longer. It might not happen, but if it does and I'm on author alert for you, just ignore it, ok? Ok.

WARNING! WARNING! I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER THE LEMON ONE. I KNOW, I KNOW, 'EW!' LOL. BUT I HAD TO DO IT SOMETIME AND I HAVE TO PERFECT TIME TO PUT IT! OH, YOU KNOW BACK IN A CHAPTER'S REVIEW (LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I USED TO PUT A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER) I PUT THAT INU AND KAG HAD A TALK…..AND IF I DIDN'T IT MEANS I DELETED IT BECAUSE IT WAS A SECRET….ANYWAYS, THEY TALKED ABOUT that SO YEAH, LOL.

WARNING! WARNING! I CAN'T POST THE LEMON HERE, SO IT'LL BE ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE. YOU HAVE TO EMAIL ME FOR THE LINK IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT! OH, ANOTHER THING, I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT LEMON CAUSE, WELL, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT MY THING, BUT I TRIED.

I decided to put the link in, despite the author's note at the bottom. Get rid of the 9dot)'s and replace them with real dots int he address bar. If this doesn't work, email me.

www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/userinfo(dot)php/113489 . Then it'll say i have two fanfictions at the bottom, click the one you want, and go to chapter 18.

**X**

Disclaimer: Ask me. Do it; you know you want to. NO, I don't own the show. I don't own anything. Ok? Happy now?

**X**

All of us were now together on the beach. Sango and Miroku had gone with Eri to play volley ball against this group of kids. Ayumi and Yuka were still tanning, reading magazines and saying how 'hot' the guys in them looked.

As for Inuyasha and I, we were making a sand castle. He kept poking at my side to keep it down.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked, rebuilding what he just poked down.

"What kind of castle is THAT?" he asked and looked at it with his head tilted.

"It's an American sand castle, not Asian." I said with a sigh, whacking his hand away.

"Why don't you work on your own?" I asked impatiently.

He smirked and said "It's fun to see you irritated."

I scrunched up my face giving him a look and swatted sand at him. And so began the sand war. I picked up buckets of sand and flung them at Inuyasha and he dug into the ground pummeling sand at me like a……well, a dog would.

"Ack!" Yuka screeched and jumped up to get out of the way sand falling off of her.

"KaGoMe! InUYAsHA!" Ayumi screamed and jumped up as well.

"Sorry guys." I said, turning away from the war. I forgot the most important rule: Never turn your back on the enemy.

When I turned around Inuyasha pounced on me, straddling my hips.

"Inuyasha! Get off!" I yelled and squirmed around, not yet admitting defeat. My eyes bugged out as I saw what Inuyasha was doing.

He had MY bucket filled with sand in his hands!

"You had better not, dog boy!" I growled and squirmed again, only trapping myself further.

"Do what? THIS?" he yelled slyly and dumped the entire bucket over my chest! Ack! Cold sand!

"Jerk!" I yelled; the sand felt like ice.

He sat there, holding his ground, smirking at me evilly. Any other time I would have sat his butt, but _his_ butt was on _me_, and that wouldn't feel too good.

He leaned his face down to mine. I spit on his cheek. I know its gross, but hey, I'm not exactly friendly with him right now.

His eye started twitching and he wiped the spit off with the back of his back. Still ontop of me, he reached for MY water bottle and poured it all over his hand.

'_Ugh! You jerk!_' I thought to myself and glared at him.

He smiled and bent down for a kiss and I didn't stop him. I should have because he just thinks he can sweet me up whenever I'm mad at him, but I had something different in mind.

As our lips met, he lifted up a little off of my hips and held himself up by putting his hands on the ground by my head. We continued to continue the kiss and I slid my arm away from him and put my hand on his face and pulled him away.

"Nice try." I said with a smirk and pushed my hand away before he could….ugh, lick it. I then put my foot in his face and held him back.

"Muaome!" he said through my foot.

"Nope!" I said, holding him back.

My eyes bulged again as he licked my foot but, as gross as it was, I didn't stop pushing.

Then I felt a slight, small pain shoot through my big toe.

"Are you biting me?" I shrieked and started to pull my foot away.

He didn't let go.

"Inuyasha! Stop biting me!" I yelled. I felt him smirk while _still_ biting me.

"I said stop!" I yelled and pushed his forehead back with my other foot. He instantly let go and pulled away.

"Cheater." he said.

"I'm a cheater? YOU bit me!" I shot back and sat up, wiping the sand off of my chest.

He sat on his heels and crossed his arms. His look read 'Well, you're STILL a cheater.' I sighed, rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

I looked at my toe and saw two little drops of blood in two different areas.

I pouted and Inuyasha looked at what he did.

He half smiled half looked like 'I did that with that little bite?' He picked up my foot and started to lick my toe clean of the blood, then sat it back down.

"Uh, thanks?" I said unsurely.

"Yep." he said simply and flopped down on his side next to me and just stared into my eyes.

I almost got up and laughed in his face! Rarely did he ever show happy, at least not through his eyes, but right now there was happiness and passion in his eyes. He said he'd never feel like that.

Psh. And what, our kissing is just, regular daily routine?

I decided to play around and I mimicked him, never looking away from his entrancing amber eyes.

He leaned very slightly forward, laughing with a half smile, looked away, then looked back at me.

"That's one of the things I like about you." he said shaking his head.

"And what's that?" I said, mimicking him yet again.

"Your attitude. You can be a fireball of anger, then the next minute you're the grim reaper, and then the next you're just….you. Loving, caring, for the most part honest, and just….Kagome. My Kagome." he said with a smile and brought my chin in his hand, kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss and I couldn't help but smile through the whole thing.

That was one of the nicest things he's said to me.

We pulled apart and he half-smiled…..sweetly! This needs to go down in the history books!

I rolled over to snuggle into him and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat, looking at our messed up and deformed castles and shook our heads.

I looked up at Inuyasha and saw him gazing straight ahead. I followed his gaze and saw children splashing in the water and looking at seashells.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked, him finally looking down at me.

He shrugged and said "Yeah, whatever." Not one for many words, eh?

So I stood up, brushed some sand off of me, and then plopped back down to put my sandals on.

"Now, did that make sense?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not." I said playfully and put my sandals on. Inuyasha stood up as I did.

"Forgetting something?" I asked, and held up his pair of sandals.

"Feh. I don't need those." he said with a huff.

"Of course you do. You burnt yourself last time. Oh! And before you say it, the only reason your feet didn't burn after surfboarding is because there was water on your feet." I informed him, and held the sandals closer.

He mumbled something, grabbed them out of my hand, and easily put them on while standing.

I quickly wrote on a piece of paper where we were going.

I grabbed his upper arm and held onto it; we started to walk along the beachside away from all of the people.

About every two minutes we stopped so I could look at a seashell. I found one that resembled Shippo somewhat. Inuyasha wanted to throw it out and I had to sit him unfortunately.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Look how pretty!" I squealed like a little kid, and bent down looking at this one seashell. It was ((gags)) the most gorgeous pink I've ever seen! It had hints on silver in it, too.

I picked it up and showed it to Inuyasha, placing it in his hand. He took it out of his palm with his other hand, holding it with his thumb and pointer finger.

He smirked, looked at me, and threw it in the water!

"INUYASHA!" I yelled and looked hopelessly as it landed into the ocean.

"I wanted that!" I said angrily, standing up from my bending position.

"Well, then let's go get IT!" he yelled somewhat playfully. He grabbed me at the waist with one hand, putting me into a hug and jumped into the water where the shell landed.

"Ah!" I screamed and laughed although the water got in my mouth and it tasted really bad.

((UGH! Don't you HATE it when that happens? Nasty.))

I watched as Inuyasha came up, spitting water out like a fountain and held a laugh back with my hand.

"You know, I bet the shell moved." I said a little disappointed.

"Go find It." he said with a shrug; he then picked me up, and threw me into the water again.

I was a little surprised so I grabbed the sand on the bottom of the ocean…as if that would help me at all.

I came up to the water coughing a little and looked at my hand.

"Told you." he said gently and showed me my hand. There was the seashell! It shimmered in the sun from the water.

I half smiled and looked at Inuyasha, who was giving me a thoughtful look.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" I yelled happily and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up, his hands on my thighs holding me up, and rested his chin on my stomach.

"You should wear these more often." he said with a perverted smirk, referring to the bathing suit.

I blushed and said quickly "Wouldn't you like that Miroku Jr.?"

"Yep." he said, will now a perverted grin and put me back so now I was in his arms bridal style.

Right now I felt like I really knew Inuyasha. I've known him for a long while now, but I REALLY felt like I could do anything with him.

That word crossed my mind again. 'Anything'. I trusted Inuyasha with everything….and that word jumped up at me as well. 'Everything'. It's a dirty thought but……..

"Inuyasha?" I asked, a blush starting to rise. I think I was starting to get a little bit aroused at the thought. Oh god, how embarrassing.

Inuyasha looked down at me and started to blush. I blushed even harder, my eyes widening a little. Oh god! He's a hanyou! He can smell that stuff!

I instantly looked down, but then back up again at him. Everybody was out and away from where we were…. and where we were staying for the trip.

"Uh….t-this isn't exactly e-easy to ask but…u-uh….K-Kagome…do you…you know…." Inuyasha said, stuttering, his blush turning as bright as mine.

I'd been thinking about that sort of thing for a while; I know it's gross. But Inuyasha and I talked about it a night or so ago, and when we were ready…or more so when _I_ was ready…….

"I k-know….would it be t-too awkward if I said y-yes?" I asked, stuttering myself as well. This is not an easy topic to discuss. ((You're telling me! I have to WRITE all of it!))

Inuyasha blushed but looked at me, smiling gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, holding tighter onto me.

"Y-yeah." I said with a blush, but stopped blushing and smiled. I trusted Inuyasha. I've always… well not ALWAYS, but almost always loved him… and I always thought about loosing my virginity to him, but…. this seemed awkwardly right.

We both smiled at each other and we jumped…. or rather Inuyasha jumped while I was in his arms, onto the edge of our room's window.

He opened the window from the outside because it wasn't locked, and stepped inside, sitting me on the bed.

"Kagome…..I won't do anything if you don't want me to." he said patiently.

"No!" I said a little jumpy. "It's just. I don't know. But I think I'm ready." I added, realizing how jumpy I sounded.

"I won't go too….fast or hard or anything like that. If something…uh, hurts or you want to stop… do not hesitate to tell me." he said with seriousness and trust in his eyes.

"I just want you to trust me." he said.

"I do trust you. And don't worry, I'll tell you." I said with a smile.

**--THE LEMON WILL BE FROM A REGULAR VIEW. NOT KAGOME'S POV—**

**--HERE'S THE LEMON. YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK EM FOR THE SITE TO SEE….IT. ENJOY THIS NICE LITTLE WHITE, FLUFFY BUNNY HOPPING AROUND. ISN'T IT CUTE?—**

**--BACK TO KAGOME'S POV—**

We lay there on the bed, panting but feeling happy. Inuyasha wasn't that kind of guy, so I'm pretty sure he was somewhat a virgin too. But demons or half-demons know that sort of thing by instant I guess?

It embarrassed me to say this, but I did. "That was……." I trailed off, finding the right word.

"Amazing." he finished for me, blushing.

"Yeah." I said, blushing as well and looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"I'm glad I lost it to you…Inuyasha. You're the only one I trust enough." I said softly, the blush growing slightly.

He smiled. "Thanks…..to be honest, I wouldn't have done…that with anybody but you." he said gently.

"No, not even her. Kags." he added, almost reading my mind.

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"You might want to go take one of those shower things, ne?" Inuyasha asked with a happy smirk.

"Uh, heh, yeah. There's two bathrooms, and you know how to use the showers, so you too." I said laughing a little. We both grabbed clothing and ran into the bathrooms.

This was something rememberable…..obviously. But…oh, mom doesn't know! Can I tell her?

**X**

AN: Did you like it? Fluffiness? Kind of pointless? Lol. The lemon was kind of weird for me to write, but I did it. Again, if you want to see the lemon ((it's not very good, just a warning)) ask me for the link in email or a review. I'll have to send the link through email unless I decide to put it in here. Lol. I will put it in here…….next chapter.

**X**

**REVIEW RESPONSES (I might start putting them at the beginning of the chapter….what do you guys think?)**

**CrimsonDragoness (16): Yay! Glad you likey. **

**CrimsonDragoness (18): Well, you know I WANTED to do something like that but 28 out of the current 30 voices in my head told me not to. The crazy ones said yes. Why can't I go with the crazy ones? U I know exactly what you mean. Get working, missy! Yay! Huggles! huggles C.D (your nickname!)**

**Kagome of darkness (18): Glad you liked it.**

**Elena (18): Yeppers! Inu looks like a surfer dude, ne?**

**Brekary (18): Cools! I always thought it was FLUFFY, not funny. Wow. Cools! Glad much that ya like it; I did update! Spiff!**

**SetsuntaMew (18): Yayness! Fluff is definitely good Shimatta! )**

**Emerald Ash (18): Yay! Ashy's back! Hurrip! HAMTAROOO! WHEN WE WORK ITS MUCH BETTER! MY HAM-HAMS! WE LIKE SUNFLOWER SEEDS KRUMP KRUMP KRUMP! HAMTARO! U I loved that show; it was too cute. Ok, blame me all you want, lol. Yep, Inu-baby surfs. I know, right? But then as somebody very funny quoted, they NEVER go to the bathroom. LOL. hums Hamtaro theme song and draws little hamsters**

**KuramasSoulmate (18): Yay! Glad you liked it!**

**CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!**


	20. Little Bundle of Terror

**My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha:** Chapter Twenty: Little Bundle of Terror

(Disclaimer: Don't own it.)

* * *

Heshlo everybody. –dodges millions of objects being rapidly thrown at her head- HEY! HEY! I HAVE A DEFENSE AS TO WHY THE LONG NON-UPDATING PERIOD! –shifty eyes waiting to see if it's safe to state her case- Ahem. I've been working on 50 THINGS TO DO BEFORE WE PERISH and other humor fics involving YYH/InuYasha/OC. Their just easier for me to write. I've also been busy with other things; helping people out, a job as a signing person, and many amongst other things. 

I've also realized that this fanfic will have to come to an end soon. It was my baby, and don't get me wrong, I still love it. But I'm running out of ideas, and although you guys help me out like the awesome reviewers that you are and make suggestions, it's not working. I really don't want to end this (watch, when I do, I'll have another chapter idea XP), but hey, all good things, or semi-good things must come to an end, right? It's not over yet, so don't go sappy on me. You can still suggest some things, and I'll try and think about using some of them. Review responses at the very end, as usual (I've decided to keep them there since there's quite a few).

But on an even happier note, we're finally on chapter 20. Woot! Eventually I'm going to revise the rest of the chapters…….

This chapter kind of messes up what I originally planned, but I can work with it. This was planned since chapter 14, so to the people who also suggested something like this, here you are.  
Remember: (this means it's in the story) ((this means what I, the authoress, is saying))  
And I do know that it's InuYasha, but I've used this spelling (Inuyasha) since very early in the story, so there we go. Here's your long anticipated chapter of My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha.

* * *

DEDICATED TO EMERALDASH 'BECAUSE SHE ASKED. LOL

* * *

"Hey, these feel pretty good." Inuyasha said with a sheepish smile, tying the belt ((yes, I call it a belt because I don't know what it's really called)) around the white robe the hotel provided for us. 

"Well, no duh, Inuyasha. It's silk." I said with a small laugh and started to dry my hair with a white towel. Inuyasha flipped the TV on, jumped onto the bed in which I was sitting on (I gasped when he jumped) and started watching it.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He looked over at me like he did absolutely nothing wrong. The nerve of him! And after what……just happened, too!

"You just HAD to do that, didn't you?" I said, my eyes still narrowed at him.

"Feh. I don't know what you're talking about." He said crossing his arms and looking away.

He looks like a spoiled little puppy. Ugh!

I sighed heavily. "Whatever Inuyasha. I'm not arguing right now." I said breathlessly and continue to dry my hair, ignoring him completely.

Inuyasha started to whine. What! He couldn't take two seconds of me being mad at him? More or less ignoring him?

I ignored him.

The noise he made must have meant that he was surprised I didn't drop down and scratch his ears or something. He whined again.

"Hmmph." I said and continued ignoring Inuyasha yet again.

At that exact moment, for some odd reason, my cleanliness skills kicked in and I looked at Inuyasha, who smirked as if he had won. As if.

I scooted off the bed (I was only sitting on the edge) and walked over to him with the towel in my hand.

I twirled my finger at him, signaling him to sit up with his back facing me. He gave me a questioning look but did as I had gestured.

He scooted forward and I took a seat on the bed as well, sitting on my knees ((you know, where you're feet are propping up your….bum bum (lol! Gotta love that word))). I grabbed a brush that was on the little nightstand and placed it next to me.

I then started to dry Inuyasha's hair.

"You're doing this….why?" he asked, in that tone that said 'I don't mind it, but I'm curious as to why you're doing it'.

"I don't need a wet bed, Inuyasha." I teased and started to brush his hair, since it was now almost fully dried. I love his hair.

He sighed as though he was silently laughing, so I took it as that he caught my joke.

"There we go, all done." I said, satisfied with my work. Can't help but love the dog ears and the hair….okay, and the guy too, but those were two of my favorite things about my little hanyou.

I put the brush on the nightstand again and rolled off the bed.

"Ooof!" I yelped out and shook my head, starting to see little stars around my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Inuyasha giving me a 'You're such an idiot' look. I smiled innocently.

"-.-U You're so dumb, sometimes, you know that wench?" he said with a sigh.

All things urged me to lash out at him but decided against it (like so many other times).

"Hmmph." I muttered and crossed my arms. Before I knew it, two hands were around my waist and pulling me upwards towards the bed.

My eyes shot open as I looked to the culprit. I smiled and was flung onto the bed with Inuyasha right on top of me.

"Inuyasha." I said quietly with a blush.

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Hm?" he said quietly with a smirk.

"AH!" I gasped, wide-eyed. Inuyasha winced from the impact of my scream into his ears.

"What the he----"

"Having fun Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was cut off by a familiar, perverted voice, and when he realized that our friends were watching us, he immediately climbed off of me blushing madly.

Inuyasha looked like her could have killed them all, especially the friend who spoke. I was blushing too much to really show any anger.

Standing in the doorway were Miroku, Sango, and Eri. Apparently Ayumi and Yuka were still tanning, and the three had gotten bored of volleyball.

"What the hell do you guys want!" Inuyasha barked out, still red in the face.

"Well," Miroku started, "I don't know about these two ladies, but I would like to know what YOU guys have been doing for over an hour?"

Inuyasha and I blushed even darker reds and avoided eye contact with each other.

Miroku's eyes widened.

"YOU TWO---"he started but was cut off by good ol' Sango pulling him out the door.

"Sorry we bothered you and Inuyasha, Kagome. Come on pervert, let's leave them alone." Sango said with a waved and drug Miroku out by his ear considering pushing him wasn't working very well.

Eri winked at me and ran out the door as well.

Inuyasha and I just sat there in uncomfortable silence for over 10 minutes. I decided the silence was getting to me so I was going to break the ice.

"W---"I started, but Inuyasha apparently had the same idea so he cut me off.

"What a perverted monk….needs to mind his own business." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms in the process.

I nodded slowly, my blush finally tinting down.

"Should we like….well, what should we do now?" I asked, turning to Inuyasha.

He blushed and looked away.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snorted and sat Indian style with an 'hmmph!'

I suddenly started to get tired and stretched my arms, yawning.

"Well, I don't know about you, Inuyasha, but I'm a little tired. So I'm going to go to bed." I said and tucked my feet underneath the blankets.

I closed my eyes, and felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull them closer. I smiled and turned my head to kiss Inuyasha quickly and softly on the lips. He easily accepted my offer and we broke apart.

"I love you, Inuyasha." I said quietly and snuggled against his fuzzy chest. ((Yes, remember? The silk robes are silky and fuzzy; therefore, since Inuyasha is also wearing one, he now currently has a fuzzy chest.))

"Eh, go to sleep wench." He muttered and pulled me even closer.

I sighed. I know he loves me. He's too obvious, and besides; he better love me now.

Before I fell asleep, I felt Inuyasha rest his head right by my hair. It seemed like he inhaled my scent, because he always sighs in relaxation when he does that.

"I love you too, Kagome." He whispered, and fell asleep. I smiled, and closed my eyes as well, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**One week later…..**

"AH! WHAT?" I yelled at the doctor, who, along with Inuyasha, winced at my loudness.

"Uh, yes miss, you are pregnant." The doctor said nervously, holding the clipboard against aright below his eyes as if to protect him from the wrath of a 16 year old.

"But…why? I'm only 16! What's my mom going to think! I haven't even told her I had sex yet! (Inuyasha blushed when I yelled 'sex') I'm going to become a fat schmo!" I cried out and sank to my knees crying like a desperate person ((Like they do in those animes, duh)).

Inuyasha immediately got up and tried to discover a way to make me feel better, but he looked clueless and just decided to back-off and let me have my time.

"Feh. It's not THAT bad." Inuyasha snorted, insulted.

I immediately stopped crying, and realized exactly the image I was sending out. I rushed over to Inuyasha very quickly, making him fall over in surprise as I gabbed away.

"No, Inuyasha! It's not like that! I'm glad it's your child because you're the only one I trust (I said that more quietly with a blush)! But I don't want my mother to think badly of me, and I KNOW you don't want her to think badly of you either! And I don't know why I said schmo….I've never even USED that word before…but it just came to mind…." I said a little embarrassed.

"Well, miss, that's why they have pills and condo—" the doctor started off, but since I HAD told Inuyasha what those were and we neglected to use them, Inuyasha and I cut him off with a very loud "SHUT UP!" ((Incase you guys didn't know since I didn't tell you, they got Kagome a Japanese doctor so Inuyasha could understand everything that was going on))

Dr. Hizoyumi put his hands up in defense.

"I was only mentioning." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Well we probably would have but we were caught up in the moment, we didn't have any of those weird things, and I don't even know how to use them!" Inuyasha yelled, angry and embarrassed and blushing. I blushed as well.

((Because you know, I can guarantee there weren't any that far back in the Feudal Era, and it's not like Kagome is going to SHOW Inu how to put it on and everything. She doesn't know that much herself, other than what she learned from health classes and that horrible thing of 'just knowing because you're a teen'.))

"Well, it's never too late to learn." The doctor said, handing Inuyasha a booklet and me a box.

When we realized what exactly he was giving to us we blushed even harder and threw them quickly into a bag we had brought with us. Any more blushing and we'll explode.

We thanked the doctor for his time, and we got out of that doctor's office as fast as we could. As we walked down the boardwalk back to our hotel room, I went into deep thought.

Inuyasha must have noticed because he asked me "What's on your mind, Kagome?"

I looked over at Inuyasha and let out a deep sigh and stopped walking to face him.

"Well", I started off, "I do want to have this baby (Inuyasha nodded at me, letting me know that he did as well, but with a little blush). But, things trouble me now. For the next ¾ of a year, I'm going to be pregnant. That means mood swings (Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and he gulped)…Haha, very funny. But like I WAS saying, there will be mood swings, expenses, burdens……and my mother still doesn't know anything. I mean, I'm sure she'd be thrilled becoming a grandmother, but I---"

Inuyasha captured my lips with his and stopped me dead in my tracks of talking. He always made goose bumps run along my arms and chills go down my spine whenever he kissed me.

We broke apart and he looked at me reassuringly.

"Now, I don't know too much about this whole baby thing, but what I do know is that you need to stop worrying. I'll be there, too, when you explain it to your mom because hell will definitely break loose if you do it over the phone. You'll make a great mother, Kagome. You have that vibe of kindness and maturity; it's in your blood. We're doing this together, and although I'm not sure if I'd make the best father of the kid or not, I'll try." He said his hands on my shoulders and a stern and determined look on his face.

I almost thrust myself at him, giving him a huge hug. He gladly hugged me back. I wrapped my arms around his head and rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"Thanks…Inuyasha." I said quietly. He had no idea how wonderful that made me feel….knowing he was proud that we were having a child together, that he would be there always…..

He sighed a little and we walked in a half-hug the rest of the way.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" I asked, looking up.

"Hm?" he said, looking down slightly.

"Well….I think you'll make a great dad." I said with a smile. He smiled back and we continued walking like that until the hotel room.

* * *

Assoon as we walked into our room we were mobbed by all of our friends. 

"What happened?" Ayumi screamed.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked.

"Why were you gaining that weight?" Yuka yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Ayumi bellowed. (I just realized that we had spent quite some time at the doctor's office; it was already around 8:00 PM)

"What happened between you too?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Are you pregnant, Kagome?" Sango asked as well.

"HOLD IT! BACK AWAY FROM THE PREGNANT WENCH!" Inuyasha growled, pushing everybody back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Sango squealed.

"You're pregnant Kagome? That's wonderful!" Sango exclaimed, hugging me.

"Wow Kagome!" Ayumi and Yuka screamed jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you." Eri said, also hugging me.

"I KNEW IT!" Miroku exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Shut it, monk!" Inuyasha growled and whacked him on the head.

"No need to get hostile, Inuyasha." Miroku muttered, rubbing his head.

"Thanks everybody. Yeah, we're happy, too. If you guys don't mind, maybe could you please leave? I'm pretty worn out and I'd like to take a quick nap." I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, and Sango nodded. They then herded themselves and everybody else besides Inuyasha and me out of the room.

"Finally. Sheesh." Inuyasha sighed. He then scooped me up and placed me under the covers. He kissed my neck, making me giggle, and he hopped into the bed on the opposite side of me, placing a hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"See you in a little while?" he asked.

"I suppose so." I said with a smile and started to close my eyes. But a disturbing thought spun around in my head, causing me to jolt up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked alarmed.

"Nothing it's just….." I trailed off, biting a nail.

"Just?" he asked, making me face him. He looked very concerned.

"Well, it's just….We still haven't found Naraku. I mean, yeah, we've come in counter with him and everything, but we still haven't defeated him. Now, with me being pregnant, I won't really be able to fight as well as I should….and you know that slime ball Naraku; he'll find out sooner or later. I'm just….worried is all." I finished, looking over to him.

He showed a sympathetic look and he sat up and scooted me into his arms.

"Oi, wench, you always think about the downsides of things, don't you?" Inuyasha said with a sigh, and then continued on. "Yeah, you're pregnant, so what? You've faced greater challenges before and besides, when has something like this ever stopped you from fighting? I remember a long while back you nearly tore my head off because you were hurt and I was attempting to forbid you from fighting him. Whatever that bastard cooks up we can dodge it. Stop worrying about those things; I've told you that before. You'll stress yourself out, stupid!"

I sighed and shook my head, smiling.

"You know, despite the insults that really made me feel better." I said with a small smile.

"And besides, Kagome. I'll protect you, so even if Naraku finds out I won't let him lay a finger on you." Inuyasha said with an 'as if' tone. I laughed a little and sighed as he lay me back down.

He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on mine. "Go to sleep." He instructed. I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. I really was tired. So I fell asleep in the arms of my hanyou, yet again.

-_dream sequence_-

_There was a loud crashing. Then came many loud shouts. Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut a little dreary. 'Huh? I was just in the hotel…wasn't I? What's going on?' Kagome thought to herself._

_Suddenly she heard a loud "Wind scar!" and went running in the direction, hooking an arrow into place._

_Kagome came into a clearing and saw none other than the slime ball Naraku in the flesh. And this time it was no doll, like he usually so cowardly used. Naraku just barely dodge Inuyasha's Wind scar._

"_Damn it." Inuyasha mumbled, moving backwards for another attack._

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and through her weapon. It hit Naraku's lower hip but it didn't do all that much damage._

"_Sango, look out!" Miroku yelled as one of Naraku's eerie feelers came towards her. Miroku quickly took the rosary from around his hand, yelling "Wind Tunnel!" in the process, and pulling Sango away from Naraku just in time._

_Before she could be sucked up by the Wind Tunnel, Miroku closed it up only to be knocked backward with Sango's impact to his stomach._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, sending a sacred arrow at Naraku. It pierced through his lower body, causing him to hiss in pain._

"_Kagome? What the hell are you doing here? Go back!" Inuyasha yelled, sending another Wind scar towards Naraku. Naraku, being distracted by Kagome's appearance, had no time to dodge the attack. His other side was torn. _

"_Finally, Inuyasha. I have my chance to break you!" Naraku yelled, stabbing Inuyasha through his stomach with one of his legs._

"_You'll have to do better than that Naraku!" Inuyasha muttered, wincing a little._

"_Notice I'm not intending to hit YOU." Naraku said with a smirk._

"_KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling against Naraku's hold._

_Kagome gasped and looked down. Naraku had stabbed her through the stomach as well; right where the growing infant would have been._

"_Naraku…you….oh…." Kagome then fainted._

_-end dream sequence-_

I woke up with my heart racing and sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Huh?" I said quietly, looking around. I sighed in relief and lay my head back on the pillow. 'It was only a dream…er; scratch that, only a nightmare.' I thought to myself with a small smile.

Inuyasha moved in his sleep and held me closer to him his hand. I rolled my eyes just slightly and closed my eyes, deciding to go back to sleep considering the digital clock on top of the night-stand read '11:09 PM'.

"Nightmare?" I heard a mumble from next to me.

"Uh, heh, yeah Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'm fine now." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Mmm hmm." He mumbled and he instantly fell back asleep.

'Well he's certainly playing the role of a dad-to-be' I thought to myself and closed my eyes again. We'd be going home soon…..oh boy, that wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

((I'm stopping right here. No, not yet. But it would be a good place, yes? Continue on your short way.))

* * *

**3 days later…**

I breathed in and sighed.

"Sweet Japan air." I said with a small laugh.

"Finally. As if the plane ride wasn't long enough, the drive back took twice as long. Damn that…traffic." Inuyasha muttered.

I rolled my eyes and started walking up to my house. We had a great last few days in the U.S. We just hung out, went on the beach, played arcades….the usual teen things. I couldn't really go on any of the rides, but that's okay. I got some great pictures. Apparently Miroku isn't one for roller coasters, heh.

"I had a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting us along Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Kagome." Miroku said with a nod.

"Well, I'M just glad your obnoxious friends are gone." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Stop insulting my friends!" I growled and continued walking up to the house.

Inuyasha blinked, looked at Sango and Miroku who shrugged, and then they all followed me up and into my house.

"SWEETY! YOU'RE BACK!" my mom yelled happily and hugged me. ((Kagome's mom just got one of those things, where the attention symbols appear.))

"What…OH MY GOD! KAGOME! WHY IS YOUR STOMACHE SO ROUND?" my mother screamed, causing me to wince.

"Um….mom….." I started out, getting frustrated that I couldn't speak clearly.

My mom went pale and she sent daggers to Inuyasha.

"Uh, Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly and took a step behind me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?" she yelled, picking up a located broom and holding it up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Control your mom!" Inuyasha yelled, ducking behind me.

"Mom, stop! I'm pregnant!" I said, holding my arms out blocking her path to Inuyasha.

My mom went completely pale. I know she knew already…but….then she fainted.

* * *

Okay, NOW that's the end. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at all. Terribly, infact. I really need to go back and revise chapters. I remember in one chapter I put I didn't know the Japanese schedule; I do, though. Basically. I think I was on my medication that day (yes, I have medication, what of it?), or very tired. I haven't been researching my background lately, lol. Okay, flame at me all you want. I do deserve it. Luffels you all! On to ch.5 of 50TTDBWP! -

* * *

Review Responses: (this indicates what chapter they reviewed) 

**Fanfic-netiers:**

Tensaiga (19): Thanks Ma. –narrows eyes- Haha, very funny.

Kagome of Darkness (19): Thanks, lol, me either.

MikoShadow (19): Psh. Well, I would have, but I don't want my account messed up because this site wants to be a dick.

Inuyashafan695 (19): I know. Gomen!

CrimsonDragoness (19): W00T! Huggles. :) Acourse ya do! C.D. You're that special, lol. I know; it really is off. Thanks. :) You've probably long updated and everything, lols. Luffs ya!

Brekary (19): Yep, did, and thanks.

KuramasSoulmate (19): It was supposed to be, heh! Yep, I did. Don't be embarrassed; I've asked for those links before too, rofl. I don't mind! It's there for you TO read, silly. :) Why wouldn't I respond?

Elf.hanyou (19): Glad you like it. I plan to, lol.

Makura (19): I'm glad you enjoy the story; your review made me happy. :) I did, and I know, stories are off without that part, lols, you're not crazy….or are you? oO I did, lol. Yet another person who wanted her to be.

Inuyasha fangirl (19):) Glad you liked it B.K. (Lol! Not burger king, but you like to be called two different things, so tell me which one!). You are too a meanie! Well, you never asked me now did you?

Sweetiepieye (5): I did, lol.

Sweetiepieye (6): I'd glad you like it. Yay!

Sweetiepieye (8): I know. That day I was either on my medications or I was dead tired. I made so many stupid mistakes in this story. I'm Japanese, and I know oh so much about the culture. I need to study it more, though. Thanks for telling me anyway, though.

(Fanfic-netiers: For us, it's chapter 19 (Welcome to the LEMONade Stand). For the Mediaminer-orgians,it's chapter 18 because when I put the fic up there I didn't add the author's note.)

**Mediaminer-orgians:**

Animefreak2234 (18):) I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Your review made my day! I know many better stories than mine….but I only know awesome stories on. :)


	21. Another Update Not the real chapter

**MLHI: Another Update

* * *

**

More like another excuse. I've been dealing with so much shit lately. I've wanted to update SO badly. I'm falling behind so much on all of my fanfictions and I hate myself for it. Apparently, I've found something called a life….Damn; never wanted one of those! School, friends, stress, planning parties, martial arts, work, and boys….its all taking up my time…..all of my USED-to-be-free time.

I've also realized that I can find absolutely NO motivation to redo this story as it is. So….I has been thinking. What if I change it COMPLETELY? I mean; 134 or so reviews are the most I've ever had for anything. I don't want to just delete the story….besides; I'd feel empty. Not only those things, but since chapter 10 I've hated the name of this fic! I mean, 'InuYasha, My Seeing-Eye dog' is a MUCH better title than this piece of shit! Haha!

So I'm trying to come up with a new name for it, too….Anyways, back to what I was saying. I think I'm going to rewrite everything in a different POV. Instead of Kagome's, just general. Like, instead of 'I swear, InuYasha just flicked Miroku off!' it's be 'Kagome swore she saw InuYasha flicking Miroku off.' You know?

I don't want you guys to review because I want to delete this note….but then again, I'm redoing/editing this story no matter what. So let me know what you guys think. This means a lot if we want this story to continue and not just end!

* * *

P.S. IVE SWITCHED MY 'AOL ADDRESS' ON THIS SITE TO MY AOL ONE SINCE IM ON THAT ONE WAY MORE. 


End file.
